Little Vongola
by SkyLeone0202
Summary: Vongola's mechanic, Giannini, came over and 'upgraded' the ten-year bazooka.In a small accident Tsuna got hit by the untested bazooka. As everyone stared where Tsuna was standing, no one appeared before them. What has happened to Tsuna? Rated T JustInCase
1. Giannini And The TenYear Bazooka!

**Ciaossu! This is my first story, and since I'm not sure if I uploaded correctly…I hope its okay… Please correct me if I did anything wrong… and sorry about the grammar errors...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Please... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hiieee" - Normal<p>

'_Hiieee' - Thoughts_

***POOF!/ Stares*** - sound/movements

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Giannini and The Ten-Year Bazooka<strong>_

One fine sunny day, a young 14 year old boy with brown and rather spiky hair was walking home with three of his friends. Chatting and laughing happily, then they reached their destination. Tsuna turned to his friends, Enma, who's watching Gokudera and Yamamoto, who are currently quarreling.

"You should have helped Juudaime!" grumbled Gokudera.

"Maa... Maa~ At least Tsuna was okay" smiled Yamamoto.

Enma, who was watching spoke "Well, Tsuna's alright, besides you didn't help either Gokudera-kun." and faced Gokudera.

"Tch..." grumbled Gokudera

Tsuna grinned and watched them with caramel colored eyes as they talk, then he said: "Would you guys like to eat lunch with me at my house? I'm sure Kaa-san would gladly invite you three"

"O-of course! If Juudaime insist" Gokudera exclaimed happily.

"Haha... Sure, Tsuna! Maman's cooking is always delicious" said Yamamoto as he smiled widely.

Just as Tsuna is about to open the door, a small cow-like kid ran out of it, happily saying: "Tsuna-nii! Giannini came and he said he's gonna upgrade my bazooka!" Tsuna confused….and blinked several times…. '_Wait… Giannini came? And wanted to upgrade stuff?' _The more he thought about it the more worried he is… Remembering that Giannini is still not very good at inventing things yet, unlike the future. (Remember Gokudera's 'upgraded' dynamites?).

Just then, a small infant wearing a fedora with a chameleon came out from nowhere. And kicked the poor future Vongola's boss on the head. Smirking, the infant spoke "Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna, why are you still standing here? Maman had already invited Yamamoto and Gokudera in; the stupid cow already went in too."

Tsuna snapped out of his 'day dreaming' and yelled at the infant "Reborn! That hurts you know!"

Reborn smirked "If you keep standing here, you'll get more of those", grumbling on how devilish is Reborn and whether if he's human, Tsuna went in and gone upstairs to his room.

Before he was able to talk with Giannini, his mom, Nana, called "Tsu-kun! Food's ready! And tell Giannini to come down too"**. **After that, Tsuna, Reborn and Giannini went down stairs. Tsuna's stomach grumbled as he sniffed the delicious smell of…..food.

As he arrived at the dining table, everyone's already there. "Mama! Lambo-san wants seconds!" Lambo grinned as he asks Nana some more food, Lambo got his second and he took I-pin's steak. "Lambo! That was mine! Give it back, it isn't fair" I-pin yelled at Lambo, for once Lambo grumbled and gave the steak back to I-pin, I-pin smiled and said"Xie-Xie". Tsuna smiled as he eat and looked around the atmosphere, his eyes looking around peacefully, Gokudera and Yamamoto were quarreling, as usual, the others talked and eat. After lunch, Tsuna and the others (minus Fuuta, Nana, and Bianchi) went to his room.

"Juudaime, I, Giannini, shall show you the new and improved Ten-Year Bazooka!" exclaimed Giannini as he showed Tsuna and everyone the bazooka.

As Tsuna came close and look at it, nothing changed really.

"So…e-em…Giannini?"Asked a confused Tsuna.

"Yes, what is it, Juudaime?" smiled Giannini.

"So… What does it do now?"

Giannini explained while smiling sheepishly "W-well… I haven't tested it out what does it do now…"

"What? You DARE TO SHOW Juudaime something that's not tested out yet?" yelled Gokudera.

Tsuna immediately calmed down a rather angered Gokudera, "A-ah I-It's alright Gokudera-kun! No need to be angered", "U-uh...If Juudaime says so…" Gokudera said as he glared at Giannini.

'_Huh… Why do I get a feeling that something weird is going to happen…To me...My intuition is telling me that…" _Just as Tsuna was about to ask a question, Lambo ran in, saying "Guppya! Stupid-dera! Play with us!" Lambo running all around, with I-pin chasing behind. Suddenly, Lambo tripped and hitting Gokudera and Yamamoto like he's the bowling ball and they are the bowling pins. The trio hit the cupboard that had the Ten-Year Bazooka. ***BAM*** the cupboard being hit, and as a result the ten-year bazooka was flying towards Tsuna. _'Why does my Intuition is telling me that I'm about to be like a laboratory Guinea-pig for tests?' _

Since it happened too quickly, and Tsuna didn't have the time to run, Tsuna's eyes got wide as he got hit by the bazooka.

***Ka-Boom* *POOF* **

Pink smoke covered the room. Everyone stared where Tsuna was standing with astonished faces...

"J-Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Tsuna-kun!/Dame-Tsuna.../Tsuna-nii?" exclaimed everyone in the room.

As the room is cleared, everyone was expecting a future Tsuna standing there, but no… There's no one standing there. Reborn, who was standing on a chair, had his fedora covered his eyes, asking Giannini...

"Giannini….", At once everyone looked at Reborn.

"Y-yes… R-Reborn-san?" Giannini answered the infant nervously.

"You better clear up what's going on and where the hell Dame-Tsuna went to…Or else…" Said Reborn as he gave Giannini a deadly glare, everyone sweat dropped…

"I'm going to tell Iemitsu about this, and I have to tell Maman that I took Tsuna to training camp. Dame-Tsuna, wherever you are, be safe."

* * *

><p>~Elsewhere~<p>

A **small **boy on top of some soft green grass slowly regains consciousness as he slowly opened his eyes, _'Huh? Wh-Where am I?'_

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So… Do you guys like it? Sorry if you don't! I'm not really good at stories… *sweatdropped*<strong>

**Anyway…. I shall try my best at writing my first story, I always wanted a story like this *makes puppy eyes*.  
><strong>

**Eem…Review please? Thank You =)**


	2. Intruder Alert! The Intruder Is A Kid?

**Ciaossu! I'm here to present you readers the next chapter of my first ever story! I thank the readers, who have taken slight tiny-bit interest in my story, and I thank who have reviewed it and also I thank mangaanime15 for helping me about reviews and stuff. I was really happy to see/hear that my story had reviews after I just upload it. Anyway, I hope you guys would like my second chapter! Some of you might have guessed where Tsuna went because of the summary. I know that the first one was short (maybe even all my chapters), but I shall try my best and write with my dying will! =)**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes!  
><strong>

**A/N: I have some errors of replying reviews, I'll be using PM so please bear with me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! **

**Please… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"E-Eh?" – Normal.<p>

"_E-Eh?" – Thoughts._

_*_**Knock /Blinks* - Sounds/Actions.**

* * *

><p><em>-Previous Chapter-<em>

_The Ten-Year bazooka flew towards Tsuna. ***POOF*, **Pink smoke covered the room. Everyone stared where Tsuna was standing with astonished faces, "J-Juudaime! /Tsuna!/Tsuna-kun!/Dame-Tsuna.../Tsuna-nii?" exclaimed everyone in the room._

_-Elsewhere-_

_A **small **boy on top of some soft green grass slowly regains consciousness as he slowly opened his eyes, 'Huh? Wh-Where am I?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Intruder Alert! The Intruder Is A Kid?<strong>_

'_Oww…My head hurts….Is that what my Intuition was trying to tell me?' _Tsuna thought as he slowly stood up. He looked around, wait…. Something's weird. Before Tsuna could check out the 'weirdness', a man shouted "HEY! Hey You!" As soon as Tsuna heard him he shrieked "HIEEE! What did I do? What did the future me do? This is the future right?"

The man was very near and Tsuna didn't know what to do, so he checked his gloves and see if they're here with him, thankfully they are. But Tsuna didn't use his gloves, in fact, he also inserted his Vongola ring in his mittens. _'HIEE… I hope my Intuition is right about not using them and my ring…'_ Tsuna shrieked in his thoughts as he turned and looked at the man, somehow the man looks **REALLY **tall. Tsuna ran as the man tried to catch him.

Suddenly, several more men came with a guy with red, pinkish hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face. Tsuna saw them _'Huh? Isn't that the First Generation's Storm guardian? G.? If that's G. then I'm in the past!' _Tsuna panicked in his mind while running _'Why am I in the past? I have to be careful about spreading information about myself, otherwise the future would change..'_ Tsuna thought and remembering what Reborn said before about… Time paradox.

"What the…. You! Go inform Primo!" commanded the red head.

"Y-yes sir, right away" Another man said before going off.

'_That…That kid! He looks just like Primo…Only with different hair and eye color… and he's like a copy of Primo, except this is a 5 year old looking kid' _thought the red head.

Then, more people arrived and tried to catch Tsuna. And the red haired guy was trying really hard to catch Tsuna. A man wearing a blue and white robe with a tall black hat came rushing towards the red head.

"G.! What's all the ruc...kus..." The man said as he stared at Tsuna and then stared at G.

"Asari! Help me get that brat! I'll explain later" G. said while trying hard to catch Tsuna, not looking up at his friend.

"R-Right..." said Asari, trying to help. _'Hmm… That little child that G. wanted to catch… He's looks a lot like Giotto…'_

It was really a big chase... G. and Asari and all the other men tried to catch or grab Tsuna. It was like a game of tag. _'Ugh… I really have to thank Reborn for torturing me…since that daily torture somehow helped me avoid these men….Wait what am I thinking about thanking him…I must have gone crazy..' _Tsuna thought as he tries to avoid grabby hands_. _

After awhile, they came up with a plan. The plan **was** a success, Tsuna was trying to kick himself free, but he wasn't strong enough since most of the men were holding him, and the 'weirdness' caused Tsuna to weaken. Asari took out a needle-like thing, and poke Tsuna on his arm. "Ow" exclaimed Tsuna cutely. Then Tsuna's vision started to blur, and then he fainted.

* * *

><p>-Present Time- (Don't forget the present)<p>

Reborn looked at the clock; it has past 5 minutes for quite awhile, and still no sign of Tsuna. Giannini was trying to figure out where did Tsuna went, the present Spanner came and helped out after hearing the news. Yamamoto and Enma went back to their homes while Gokudera went to inform the other guardians about the sudden news.

"Reborn…. Where's Tsuna-nii?" asked the little calf kid.

"Dame-Tsuna is somewhere, but we don't need to worry about him too much, he can take care of himself" murmured Reborn, with his fedora covering his eyes. _'Dame-Tsuna….'_

* * *

><p><em>-Past-<em>

Somewhere in the mansion in a certain room, a blonde man was signing some papers….Suddenly, ***Knock, Knock***.

The blonde sighed and said "Come in" , he was expecting G. with the news of the 'guest' that a guard told him about earlier. The blonde's eyes widen as he saw what Asari was carrying…. A kid!

"What happened?" As the blonde said while looking at the fainted or rather sleeping child, since he heard cute little snores from him. Wondering if Asari had used whether a knock-out needle or a drowsy needle.

"Primo, this brat…He came into the yard without setting off the alarms" said G.

"And we had quite a **difficult** time to catch him." said Asari, still carrying the 'intruder'.

"Wha-what?" exclaimed a very surprised man. He sure is surprised, not knowing anyone, especially a kid, would not set off Vongola's security systems.

"We had to use the drowsy needle to stop him from kicking and struggling" Asari said while looking at Giotto with a very serious face.

"And…. He looks JUST LIKE YOU, Giotto/Primo" Both guardians exclaimed together.

"Huh? You think that too?" Both of the men questioned each other after realizing both of them saying that to Giotto. Giotto sweat dropped as he watched the two guardians asking each other.

"An-anyway….I'll take the kid to my room." said Giotto, and he took the little sleeping child from Asari.

"Hey! Hang on a second Primo! He's an Intruder! You can't just take the intruder to your room!" exclaimed G. suddenly. Asari just stood there, listening. "Well…. He's just a kid, he can't do much harm" Giotto stated as he tries to think which family would send a child to enter Vongola's property.

"Even if he is a brat that doesn't make him a guest!" grumbled G.

"Well then…. If you take the child, then what are you going to do to him?" asked Giotto with a bored and rather annoyed expression on his face. He knows that G , his right hand man, is going to do something cruel to the 'intruder'.

"I'm gonna take him to a room and chain him up, then splash some water on him until he wakes up and ask questions of him and who sent him" said G.

"G-G…. I think that's a bit too cruel to a kid" said Asari, making a forced smile. And Giotto, whose eye is twitching, said "Asari's right G. , you can't do that to him". After hearing Asari and Primo.."Tch.. Fine! Do whatever you want with the kid, you're too soft… But still, be careful, we don't know much about him." grumbled G.

Giotto smiled. Then G. and Asari excused themselves and went out to find and tell the other four guardians. Night has fallen over the sky after they settled that Giotto would take the kid to his room. _'This kid is too innocent looking….But I have to agree that G might be right, still, he could be wrong' _Giotto thought as he took Tsuna to his room. He opened the door, and gently placed Tsuna on his bed. Since some parts of Tsuna's body is covered with some dirt. Giotto wanted to clean the little brunette first.

He asked a maid to get some random children's clothes from somewhere, the maid immediately excused herself and went to find the clothes. As the maid went off looking for (cute) clothes for Tsuna, thinking that may be her Boss' kid or cousin, Giotto went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel, came back where Tsuna was, and started wiping off Tsuna's dirty face, arms, hands and legs. Then he took pair of pajamas that the maid given him, he asked her to put the others into his closet. He then and took out the mittens in Tsuna's pocket and undressed Tsuna's dirty clothes, and dressed him up in one of the pajamas which fits him. The night wear, somehow had a matching night cap, Giotto put on the night cap as well.

After undressing Tsuna, he left him on his bed. And went out to find G. Coincidentally, he bumped into him in the hall way.

"Ah… G…. Have you and Asari told the others?" Asked Giotto.

"Yeah, we told them, except for Alaude and Knuckle though, they went out for their missions earlier and haven't come back" answered G.

"I was wondering if we could have a meeting about him" said Giotto, then a yawn escaped from his mouth.

G smirked as he saw/heard the yawn."Hmm… I think the best is to have it tomorrow…Besides, I think we're all tired, and since tomorrow, Alaude and Knuckle would be back too." G said as he felt he had a yawn coming from himself.

"That's quite right… Very well! We shall have it tomorrow." Smiled Giotto. He and G said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms.

Giotto undressed himself, and he wore his known night wear. He went beside his bed, and saw the little sleeping toddler. Giotto smiled as the toddler slept peacefully as well as letting out small snores. He went under the bed covers, turn and look at Tsuna one more time, then he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter okay? I had some fun writing it *smiles*<strong>

**Sorry if it's not very good! I really shall try my best writing it. I was thinking of having Tsuna a side effect later in the future chapters...  
><strong>

**A/N :I might update daily (if I have time) since it's a really long holiday~ I might write an Omake if my ideas run wild ;).**

**Eem... Review Please! =)  
><strong>


	3. Tsuna, Natsu, and The Primo Family

**Ciaossu, readers! I'm here to present you the next chapter again! I was really happy for this story. I thank people who have reviewed it and I thank people who have liked it. I apologize that I uploaded chapter 2 twice… Anyway…Most of you might have known that Tsuna is small… Enjoy this new chapter!**

**A/N: So how many chapters would you people like me to write? =)**

**Sorry for grammar errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

**Please…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"H-huh?" – Normal<p>

'_H-huh?' – Thoughts_

***THUMP!/Grabs* sounds/actions**

* * *

><p><em>-Previous Chapter-<em>

_Tsuna arrived in a certain place…. "Wh-what the? That kid…looks just like Primo!" G. thought..._

_Giotto undressed himself, and he wore his known night wear. He went beside his bed, and saw the little sleeping toddler. Giotto smiled as the toddler slept peacefully as well as letting out small snores. He went under the bed covers, turn and look at Tsuna one more time, then he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Tsuna, Natsu, and The Primo Family.<strong>_

Morning arrived as the bright sun rises, light came into Primo's room from the windows, Giotto yawns while not opening his eyes. He moved his arms to where he left Tsuna, but….no one was there! Giotto opened his eyes immediately and scrambled out of the covers. _'Oh no….The intru- I mean the kid! He's gone! Ugh… G's going to give me that "I told you so" look… More importantly, I have to find that kid', while he was thinking…_

***THUMP!***

Giotto blinked and snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sound. He then look down where the fall came from, he sighed relief while looking at the toddler.

"Owww!" cried Tsuna while using his small little hands rubbing his head,"T-that hurts….". Then his eyes became watery,_ 'Huh? Am I crying? Something's wrong… I don't usually cry when I hit my head, especially after Reborn kept hitting me….What's wrong with me?' _Tsuna thought.

He then felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw a blonde guy watching him with his honey colored orbs, smiling.

"AH!" exclaimed a very surprised Tsuna, an as a result hitting his head again, but on the bedside cupboard this time.

"Owwwww….." cried Tsuna while rubbing his head again and thinking _'E-Eh? Is that Primo? Oh God… I really have gone 400 years into the past…'_, Giotto couldn't help but to feel very sorry for him _'After all…. He doesn't even know what happened much after G and Asari caught him'_. Then Tsuna looked at a near-by mirror, he was so surprised that he knocked his head…. again… _'HIEEE! W-What happened? What happened to me? No wonder I cried easily!' _Tsuna shrieked in his thoughts while looking in the mirror, he wasn't the 14 years old teen anymore, instead, he looked like a 4 to 5 year old kid. He was so surprised that he forgot the pain.

Giotto sweat dropped as he saw poor Tsuna knocking his head once more.. He got off the bed, and picked up Tsuna and held him, which surprised him."So, little one, what's your name?" he asked while looking and smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna, after Reborn's tortures, understands a little in Italian, "Erm..M-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." He answered while showing a small smile. Giotto heard it, smiled widely and replied in Japanese "Hmm… You're Japanese I see, Tsuna-kun, I'll communicate with you by Japanese then." . Tsuna slightly nodded his head. "My name is Giotto by the way." Giotto explained about where he is and about Vongola to Tsuna while holding Tsuna, then he walked to the bathroom.

"So what about a nice warm bath in the morning? That'll make you feel nice." The blonde said as he undressed Tsuna and put him into the bathtub. _'Hmm…Since I'm in a 5 years old body, I have to act like one.' _Tsuna thought as he nodded and stared at Giotto with his big caramel eyes. Acting like a 5 year old is pretty easy, after knowing Lambo and I-Pin. So Tsuna played with the water, and accidentally splashing Giotto too.

"A-Ah! I'm so s-sorry Giotto-nii! I didn't mea-" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, he was attacked by water.

"Haha, right back at you, Tsuna-kun!" Giotto grinned as he laughed at Tsuna.

After that, they had 'war'… Making Giotto wet from head to toe. As a result, making Tsuna laugh back at him. Then Giotto took Tsuna out of the tub, grabbed a towel and dried him. He asked a maid to dress Tsuna while he took a quick shower. Tsuna was done dressing so he went to a table which was has his mittens (and rings), he took them and put it into his pocket. When Giotto came out, what he saw was a **very **cute little child, sitting on the bedside staring at him with big caramel orbs. The maid had dressed-up Tsuna in a very cutesy way, Tsuna was wearing a long yellow sleeve shirt with white, pair of trousers, and a bunny-like cap, with matching bunny slippers. Giotto sweat dropped _'Maids are dressing professionals…' _as he thought while looking at Tsuna, who was slightly blushing because of Giotto staring at him like he's crazy.

"Come on and let's have breakfast, Tsuna-kun" Giotto grinned while picking Tsuna up "I'll have to introduce you to my friends".

Tsuna said okay while thinking _'Hmm… He's friends must be the guardians….'_.

So, Giotto and Tsuna went to the dining room. Tsuna saw most of the guardians being there, except for Daemon. Alaude was there because of what he heard about the 'guest'. Everyone (excluding Alaude) greeted Giotto and stared at Tsuna, rather surprised. Everyone saw what Tsuna was wearing, and the only thing they could think of is… 'Too Cute For Words'. Tsuna stared back with his innocent looking eyes, then he tilted his head sideways. Everyone, and I mean everyone, tried their best to hold themselves from hugging the little kid to death.

As the guardians, Giotto and Tsuna settled down to their seats, with Tsuna sitting beside the blonde boss. While waiting for food, each guardian introduced themselves.

"I'm Knuckle, and I'm the Sun guardian and friend of Giotto's." said a priest like guy, with a smile.

"Well you saw me yesterday, I'm Asari, the Rain guardian as well as friend of Giotto's." introduced Asari, smiling.

"You've seen me before too, the one trying to catch you first, I'm G. , Primo's Storm guardian and right-hand man." said G. , still with the usual scowl.

"Yare..Yare..Primo picked up a kid? I'm Lampo, the Thunder guardian Huh.. I don't like brats much, so don't bother me with crying or anything." exclaimed Lampo.

"Hnn..Alaude..." said a certain light blonde guy.

Giotto explained the 'guardians' job and about Alaude is the Cloud guardian to Tsuna, although he already knows. While having the chit-chat, food arrived.

Everyone dug in to their food. G and Asari and their 'routine', while Giotto, Alaude, Lampo and Knuckle ate quietly. Tsuna looked around the room while eating _'The Primo's Family sure resembles mine a lot…'_.

Suddenly, a certain blue pineapple, melon looking head popped out from nowhere.

"Oya…. What do we have here?" said the pineapple head as he spotted a Primo lookalike.

"Daemon, this is Tsuna, he's the….. intruder that G. found, but he's a guest now, so no tricks." Said Giotto.

"Nufufufu, Don't worry, I won't do anything to him" smirked Daemon. And he turned to Tsuna, "Nufufufufufu… Hello Tsunayoshi, I am Daemon Spade, and I'm the Mist guardian of this family."

Tsuna made a rather forced smile _'Daemon… I'm gonna get you for using the Shimon Family as toys…'_, some reason a 'revenge' idea popped up in Tsuna's mind. He had finished his breakfast, so he went straight to Daemon, and said something that surprised the whole room.

"You! P-Pineapple Onii-san!" exclaimed Tsuna while pointing at Daemon.

After that, everyone in the room laughed out loud and some almost choked their food, Alaude was smirking, G was laughing his mouth off, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle giggled too, as for Giotto, he tried to hold it but he couldn't. Daemon had veins popping out on his head, wanting to hit the brat. But Giotto did give him a 'No Can Do" glare. Instead, Daemon got so angry that he chased Tsuna "Nufufu, I'll get you for that little kid!". It was again, like a game of tag. Tsuna ran around the room while having an angry pineapple-head chasing behind. The whole room was filled with laughter. Everyone seemed like laughing till they cry.

Just then a tail came out from nowhere, resulting Daemon to trip on the tail and fall over, he didn't bother to see what was it, so he continued grabbing Tsuna. But Tsuna knows what was it that made Daemon trip, he went under the table...

"Natsu! You came out!" said Tsuna rather happily.

"Gao! Gao!" replied the little lion cub.

Tsuna hugged Natsu tightly, Daemon who was under the table was surprised as he saw a lion cub with Tsuna.

***BUMP***

That resulted Daemon to hit his head below the table. Everyone was busy smirking and laughing like crazy that they didn't notice the bump.

"Ugh… That little kid… Causing me to hit my head…" cursed the 'pineapple onii-san' as he rubbed his head. Natsu went back to Tsuna's ring, so the others didn't see anything,

"Hahaha… D-Daemon… I think you should ***Giggles*** I think you should stop chasing Tsuna ***Laughs***" Giotto suggested.

"Hmm….Fine then…" said Daemon, scowling as he eat and thinking _'Why is there a lion cub with that Tsuna kid? Hmm….Better keep my eyes on him.'_

After the hilarious breakfast, Giotto, G and Asari started asking Tsuna some questions.

"Okay, Tsuna-kun, please answer us truthfully, we're not going to hurt you." Giotto told Tsuna.

"O-Okay.." said Tsuna as he nodded. _'Hmm… My Intuition is telling me to tell them a bit about the truth…..I'll think about it I guess…'_

'So, Tsuna, Who sent you here? And what family are you from?" asked Asari, with a serious looking face.

"E-Erm… Well even if I tell you, you might not believe me" said Tsuna nervously.

"It's okay brat, just tell us." Said a scowling G.

"Well, the truth is, I'm from the future, and I don't know how I got turned into a 5 year old, and I'm Vongola's boss-in-waiting, which is Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said it quickly as he closed his eyes tightly, knowing that they may not believe him.

Like what he predicted, not much of the guardians believed him.

"Future? Are you sure you're not making it up Tsuna?" Questioned a rather confused Asari.

Tsuna shaked his head. Giotto, who had been listening and watching, _'Hmm.. My Intuition is telling me that Tsuna is serious, and not lying'_.

"Well, that's enough questions for now, G tell the others that we'll have a meeting." Commanded Giotto.

Then, Giotto asked a butler to take Tsuna for a tour around the mansion. He, and the other guardians have the meeting.

"Well, as you all know about the news that G had spread." Said Giotto.

" So, Primo….. Do you believe him?" G asked the blonde boss.

"Well, I'm not sure myself, my Intuition is telling me that he's not lying, but I, myself, find it hard to believe." Replied Giotto.

"Nufufufu.. I think we should believe the kid." Daemon said as he smirked. "While you all was busy laughing and giggling, and I was chasing the kid, I saw a lion cub with him"

"Lion cub?" Some of the guardians exclaimed with questioning looks on their faces.

"Not just any lion cub, that cub have mane that's made with Sky Flames." Daemon continued, enjoying the astonished faces of his fellow guardians and Boss.

"Wh-What? Sky Flames? But the only one who have those flames is Giotto!" said a surprised Asari.

"W-Well then…We'll just have to try to believe in Primo's Intuition and try to believe that kid." said G.

"Then it's settled, we'll have Tsuna for awhile, then we'll all slowly know him more" exclaimed Giotto.

After that, everyone went back to their work. Giotto went out to look for the butler and Tsuna. Hearing some laughs caught his attention. Giotto looked out of the window near him, and again, surprised, everything that Daemon said was true, as he saw Tsuna playing with a sky flamed lion cub. He went to where Tsuna is.

"Hahaha…N-Natsu!" Tsuna giggled as he gently pushed the licking cub. Then, he saw Giotto.

"A-Ah…G-Giotto-nii…I can explain…" exclaimed Tsuna. "This is Natsu! My partner, he's always with me." Tsuna introduced Natsu to Giotto.

Giotto was quite surprised as the lion cub was quickly attached to him, Tsuna smiled as he watched Natsu licking Giotto and purring. _'This lion….It's… Like Tsuna…' _Giotto thought as he played with Natsu.

After awhile…. Night falls over the sky again. Tsuna, who's in a 5 years old body, gets tired easily. Tsuna kept yawning and rubbing his eyes, Giotto noticed it while working on paperwork.

"E-Erm…Tsuna-kun? I think you should sleep." Suggested Giotto while looking at Tsuna, whose eyes are half open.

"H-Huh? Wh…What?" answered a tired toddler, Tsuna seemed half sleeping. He then yawned again.

'_Hmm… He's so tired that he didn't heard me clearly…Besides..its 11p.m. already.' _thought Giotto as he finish the last of his paperwork. He then took Tsuna to his room, dressed him in night wear, and dressed himself. After that he laid Tsuna beside him, Natsu, came out from his ring again, and he snuggled up to Tsuna. Just as Tsuna's head hits the pillow, he's already sleeping soundly.

"Hmm….Sweet dreams then, Tsunayoshi-kun" whispered Giotto.

He, too, had fallen asleep after that.

* * *

><p><em>~Next Morning~<em>

***BOOM!***

Giotto immediately woke up from slumber.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed.

"Huh..? What happened Giotto-nii?" A half awake Tsuna asked…..

-_To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So guys how was it? I'm sorry if it's really boring *Hides from danger just in case* I apologize for the horrible 'previous moment' (I'm not so good at those). I was thinking of having Tsuna calling Giotto, Giotto-nii instead of Giotto-san...<br>**

**Anyhow… I feel really sorry for making so much head bumps for little Tsuna (and the head bump for Daemon, sorry Daemon and Tsuna fans!), but his real shock is that he's shrunk. Oh and what kind of rating should I put the story? I don't know which should I put, the rating "T" or "K+"... I asure you that I won't use 'colorful' words. So… Help anyone? :) By the way, PM me if anything's confusing, I'll try and change it in the later chapters.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading….Review Please? =) Ciao Ciao~  
><strong>


	4. A Crazy Day with a Melon and a Cloud!

**Ciaossu! I'm back and here's the next chapter! I kindly thank the readers who have reviewed and liked my story, I'm really happy~ I bet that most of you are surprised that little Tsuna didn't kept his identity as a secret, but it's part of my plot, I didn't plan to have them believe him yet, and I don't know whether Daemon had pineapple or melon hair style, so I decide to use Melon for him, but since I've used pineapple from the last chapter, I'll use both, hope it won't be too confusing! And yes, Tsuna's 5 years old =) Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I apologize for grammar mistakes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Please….Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'What' – Normal<p>

'_What' – Thoughts._

***BOOM!/Runs* - Sounds/Actions**

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

"_Hmm…. Sweet dreams then, Tsunayoshi-kun" whispered Giotto. He, too, had fallen asleep after that._

_~Next Morning~_

_***BOOM!***_

_Giotto immediately woke up from slumber._

"_What the hell was that?" He exclaimed._

"_Huh..? What happened Giotto-nii?" A half awake Tsuna asked….._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: A Crazy Day with a Melon and a Cloud!<br>**_

Again, another explosion came from outside.

***BOOM!***

'_Explosions…. Oh dear… I hope it isn't Alaude and Daemon fighting again!' _ thought a worried Giotto, the last time they fought, he had to have expensive repairs for his beloved mansion. He quickly woke up (brushed his teeth of course) and dressed himself and asked a maid to bathe and dress Tsuna, while he go to investigate what was happening.

Giotto hurried off to where the explosions were. His jaws dropped to the ground, and his heart cracked up a bit. His beautiful mansion…. ¼ of it had been blown apart.

"Alaude…..Daemon….." Giotto grumbled as dark aura surrounded him. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO MY MANSION?" Giotto yelled out angrily ; birds flew out from trees, other small animals scrambled away from the mansion's direction.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Elsewhere-<p>

"Huh? What was that..?" exclaimed Asari.

"Yare..Yare….Must be Primo angry at Alaude and Daemon" said Lampo, as he sat lazily.

"Remind me never to blow up the mansion…" G. said while his eyebrows twitching.

* * *

><p>~Giotto's Room~<p>

"H-Huh? What happened?" said a startled brunette.

'_Hmm….Must be Master Giotto being angered by Master Alaude and Master Daemon again…' _The maid signed while dressing Tsuna.

* * *

><p>-Back To The Angered Primo-<p>

"Alaude..Daemon!" exclaimed Giotto angrily.

"Wao…" said the Cloud guardian.

"Oya, someone's angered, Alaude" said a certain melon-head. "I'm guessing that we'll be punished, so what's the punishment? Nufufufufu.."

"You two…" said Giotto "You two will have to do paperwork for a month, and no missions."

"Nufufufufufu…That's it?" said Daemon, "Hnn." said a certain Honeydew-head, and grinned.

Giotto, knowing that they won't mind doing paperwork or anything of the sort, he added another punishment.

"And also babysit Tsuna-kun for the day." Added the blonde boss, smirking.

After hearing that, Daemon and Alaude have somewhat of regret of asking any other punishments.

"Well? I'll be very busy since I have to do paperwork that **you two** made, I don't have much time spending with Tsuna-kun today." said Giotto.

'_Nufufufu….I'll get that brat for yesterday…humiliating me in front of everyone…..' _Daemon thought.

In Alaude's mind _'I'll see how strong that kid is….'_

"But… You two **better **take **good **care of him…..Or else.." Giotto gave a **very** deadly glare at both the guardians, causing them to feel a sweat dropped.

"Nufufufufufu, we'll gladly take good care of him." replied Daemon and also thinking that Giotto had already started to grow a soft spot for Tsuna.

Just as Giotto was about to say something, Tsuna came running out.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun" said the blonde, as he turned around to face him.

_'Hmm… Looks like the maid had fun dressing him up again….'_ He thought since he saw what Tsuna was wearing.

Tsuna was wearing a navy blue vest with a white under shirt and a small kids' size black tie, and wearing blue jeans, pair of black and white socks, yellow and dark blue colored sneakers, with a penguin-like cap.

_'He…..looks like a penguin…' _Giotto thought and smiled as he hugged the little brunette and picking him up.

Daemon and Alaude…although both don't show it, but they wanted to squeeze the little 'penguin-boy', they were thinking the same thing – 'cute'.

"Now erm..Tsuna-kun, I know that you might not like it, but today Daemon-nii and Alaude-nii will take care of you today." Giotto explained to Tsuna.

"O-Okay….." replied Tsuna. _'HIEEEEE! They are going to take care of me today? They'll kill me! I rather be tortured by Reborn!' _Tsuna shrieked and panicked in his mind.

"I want him to have a good time today, so **no **fighting or torturing, got it?" said Giotto as he glared at his fighting and torturing loving guardians.

"Take him to somewhere fun, the park or the carnival, or somewhere kids like!" Giotto added "I have more paperwork..so bye and good luck Tsuna-kun". Giotto said and letting Tsuna down on the ground before running to his work room. 

_'Huh? Where kids like? Did Giotto and the others forgot about what I told them yesterday? Oh well, having them not knowing seems to be better…' _Tsuna thought while staring at Giotto.

Tsuna waved goodbye to the blonde male. Then, he looked up and stared at the two guardians.

"Well then, Tsunayoshi-kun, where do you want to go?" Daemon questioned while looking at the little brunette.

Tsuna didn't know where, so he let the two decide. They went to give Tsuna a tour around town. With some girls commenting how adorable Tsuna was. Then they bought ice cream for Tsuna, then they walked around, showing the little 'penguin-boy' different stores and shops.

Suddenly…

***Screams***

"Huh? What was that?" exclaimed Tsuna. As the three turned and look where the scream came from. It was a big burly looking guy who seems like a commander, with some other men.

"They're a rival family.." said Alaude quietly. Then the light blonde and the illusionist became alert, but the big guy used smoke bombs at them.

"Ugh….***cough***..We should have been more alert.." Daemon said as he coughed.

"Hey, melon/pineapple-head, watch Tsuna" Alaude said, making the said person having veins popping out on his head. But as the smoke clear away, all they saw was Tsuna's penguin-like cap.

"Tsunayoshi.." exclaimed Daemon and Alaude.

Then they heard Primo's voice echoed,_ "_ _You two better take good care of him…..Or else..". _Their spines shivered as they remember what Giotto said. Suddenly, Tsuna's voice snapped them out from thoughts.

"A-Ah! A-Alaude-nii! Dae-Daemon-nii!" Tsuna cried while being carried away by the rival men.

Melo-I mean Daemon and Alaude immediately tried to catch up the men.

"Hey, I didn't know that Vongola had a kid." One of the rival men said to his partner.

"Tch…Me neither, but as long as the boss have him, we can take down Vongola!" the other one said as he still holding on the struggling Tsuna.

Just as he finished speaking, a really big melon came tumbling down the street, everyone on the street had already gone out of the way, except the rival men.

"Uh-oh…" one of the men exclaimed. Both of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. But the gigantic melon had crashed into one of them. Natsu, came out from his ring and gave a bite on the man whose holding Tsuna. As a result, the man yelped in pain, Tsuna flew out from his hands with Natsu holding on his leg.

'_Ha….I'm free from hands at la-'_ Before Tsuna finished thinking. Another pair of hands caught him, Tsuna looked up and saw another rival man. Tsuna signed as the rival man holding on to him and Natsu. Just then a light blonde male came out from nowhere and attacked the man.

"I'll arrest you for trying to kidnap…" said Alaude as he glared at the man, making his spine shiver as result. The scary yet gentle cloud took Tsuna from the man's hands. Daemon came up after cleaning up the other rival men and his illusion melon.

"Nufufufu.. I'm glad that you're safe, Tsunayoshi-kun." Daemon said, sort of relieved that the little toddler is safe. He then put on Tsuna's penguin cap . "Let's go home"

Tsuna nodded while holding Natsu and himself being held by Alaude.

* * *

><p>~Back At The Mansion~<p>

They went in to find Giotto to tell him that they're back, a tired little Tsuna asked the cloud and the mist.

"Alaude-nii…Daemon-nii….."

"Hnn?" replied Alaude, "Huh?" Said Daemon

"What did you two like about today?..."

"I…I like…." Before they could answer, Tsuna had already fallen into deep slumber.

'_I like spending time with you….'Both of them thought._

After Daemon and Alaude told Giotto about today and what had happened while they're in town. He signed but was really relieved that nothing awful happened, he then look at Tsuna, who's sleeping on the couch with Natsu cuddling onto him, exhausted from what had happened. After Daemon and Alaude went to their rooms, Giotto gently picked up Tsuna and Natsu, trying not to wake them up, took him to his room. He then undress both himself and the little kid.

Tucking in Tsuna and the little lion, he gently kissed Tsuna on the forehead.

'_Goodnight, Tsuna-kun'_ He smiled as he thought. _'Tsuna….I've felt a soft spot for him…'_ .Then he, too, let sleepiness take over him.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>So… Is this chapter okay? *grins* I hope that you readers like this chapter! I thought of having Alaude as a honeydew-head... I'll be working on this story for quite awhile… And I'm working on my new one called :"Reborn's Hawaiian Vacation". Anyway, Ciao~<strong>

**A/N: I wrote both melon and pineapple for Daemon, so I'll let you readers imagine what kind of hairstyle Daemon have! Sorry if it's really confusing!.**

**A-ano…. Review? Please? =)**


	5. Big and Little Primo

**Ciaossu! I'm here to present the next chapter! I greatly thank readers who have reviewed and had taken interest of my story~ I hope you all like it. =)**

**I apologize for grammar errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! **

**Please…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Anyway…' – Normal<p>

'_Anyway…' – Thoughts._

***BUMP!/Points* - sounds/actions.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Big and Little Primo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-Present Time-<em>

Giannini had successfully found out where Tsuna had been sent to, he became ridiculously nervous as he thought about Reborn's reaction after telling him about it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Giannini's Imagination of a furious Reborn-<em>**

_"GIANNINI! How could you do such a thing?"_

_"I-I'm rea-really s-sorry Reborn-san!"_

_"You SHALL be PUNISHED!"_

_"A-Ah!"_

**_-End Of Giannini's Imagination-_**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh….I hope Reborn-san isn't too angry….' <em>Giannini thought while looking for Reborn. He then found Reborn.

"Ah~ Reborn-san, I've found out where Juudaime has been sent to." Giannini told Reborn.

"Well? Giannini, where did Tsuna went to?" Asked Reborn as he glared at Giannini.

"W-Well..He went into….400 years into the past….Which is Primo's time...And for some reason, the bazooka somehow has teleported him to Italy too..." Giannini spilled out the news to Reborn.

"Giannini….Hurry and find a way to go there and bring Tsuna back, I don't care if you work all day and night." Reborn said as he frowned.

"Y-Yes…Right away, R-Reborn-san!" Giannini sweat dropped as he respond Reborn.

'_Dame-Tsuna…..I'm going to train you again after you're back...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Elsewhere-<em>**

"Hmm….Herbivore…" said a black haired male.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped a small fluffy yellow bird.

* * *

><p>"Sawada! Come back to the EXTREME! We have to go boxing to the EXTREME!" said a certain boxing lover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Boss…" exclaimed an eye patch wearing girl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Meanwhile Somewhere in Varia Headquarters-<em>**

"VOIIIIII! You guys heard? The Vongola scum had been sent off to somewhere by the Ten-Year bazooka!" yelled Squalo, the Varia's extremely loud commander.

"Shishishishishi….Of course we did…And don't be too loud sharky, otherwise you'll anger Boss….." Smirked Bel.

"Yare..yare… I wonder what the mechanic did this time…." Said Mammon, Varia's Mist guardian as well as the Mist Arcobaleno.

"VOIIII! That scum… Wherever he is better come back alive!" Shouted Squalo again.

"Ahh…..Senpai…You're being too loud, can you lower your volume? My eardrums are going to pop….." Exclaimed Flan.

"VOIIII! Stop telling me what to do!"

"Shishishishi… I hate to agree but Froggy's right, our eardrums really are going to explode if Mister Commander keeps shouting…"

"Bel-senpai…..That's not nice….My name's not Froggy…."

"Shishishishi….Flan, do you want knives sticking out from your head?"

"Bel-senpai…That's not nice either…."

"VOII! Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"Lussuria's here to the rescue~ Ear plucks anyone?" Said Lussuria.

"..Boss?" Asked Levi.

"Trash….You better be back…" murmured Xanxus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Past-<em>**

Giotto yawns as he stretched his arms and body like a cat. He turned to see Tsuna. The little toddler and his lion cub partner were still sleeping soundly, Tsuna having little snores escaping from his mouth every now and then. The blonde male surely knows what to describe that –'Too Cute To Resist' . He went to have a quick shower and then dressed himself with his pin-striped vest with white long sleeved under shirt, and same matching trousers(?), and his long cape. As he came back, little Tsuna yawned and rubbed his caramel eyes with his little hands. He stared at Giotto with half opened eyes, blinking. The blonde then asked the maid to get clothes ready for Tsuna as he gently picked up Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, rise and shine!" Giotto smiled.

"Huh…? Good M-Morn- ***Yawns* **Morning Giotto-nii…." Tsuna said as he rubbed his eyes again.

Giotto took his cape off and pushed up his sleeves. _'Time for a morning bath, Tsuna-kun'_…. After that, he dried Tsuna and dressed him with the clothes that the maid gave him. He then went to wear his long cape again. Then, he went to the dining room while holding a now-wide-awake Tsuna with Natsu skipping beside him. He went into the dining room, everyone (except Alaude and Daemon) greeted Giotto and Tsuna. Before they did, they stared at Tsuna, then back at Giotto.

"Huh? What? Is there something on our faces?" Asked Giotto. The guardians shook their heads, still staring at them as if their crazy.

"Uh? That brat looks more like Primo now!" exclaimed Lampo, his eyes still wide, looking at them both. It's quite true, Tsuna **really** resemble Giotto a lot now that he's wearing everything that Giotto's wearing, and he even had a little cape too. For some reason, today the maid gave him clothes just like the ones Giotto had, except that they're kids' size. And plus, Tsuna's hairstyle is similar to Giotto's hair – except with different hair color. "Oya? A mini Primo? I guess the right hand man have to serve two bosses…Nufufufufufufufu.." Grinned the mist melon/pineapple head. G. scowled _'…Serving a kid? Not in this life!'_

After the Primo family finished eating, they went off to do their work. Giotto, now that he had finished paperwork, thanks to the melon-nii/pineapple-nii and a certain skylark for babysitting from yesterday, he now had time to spend with Tsuna.

"So..Tsuna-kun, Where do you want to go today?" Asked Giotto.

"E-Erm….I don't know…" Answered Tsuna, not knowing any places around here.

"Well then…. Let's walk in another part of town" Smiled the blonde.

They arrived in another part of town, Giotto had Tsuna on his shoulders. People around greeted him, but they were quite surprised of seeing Tsuna.

"Huh? The Vongola have kids?"

"Is that what I think it is? The kid looks a lot like him!"

"Aww…How cute! Father and son, wait or is it brother and brother..?"

"It looks like a mini him!"

"That kid's adorable!"

"Both of them sure looks close."

They continued to walk around while people stared and stated how close they were and how cute Tsuna was, and they ate in a certain fancy looking restaurant. The waiters immediately greeted and welcome them.

"So…Tsuna-kun, What do you want to eat?" Asked Giotto.

"Hmm…." Tsuna thought _'Reborn's going to kill me if I have Primo to pay for what I eat….But they've been doing that since they found me…'_

"Well then?" Smiled Giotto.

"I'll have this one and this one ***Points***….Is this okay?"

"Yup!"

Tsuna picked a slice of chocolate cheese cake and some juice, while Primo have spaghetti and meatballs and hot cocoa. Tsuna had a bite, and he was like in paradise, the cake was delicious. Giotto kept eating while Tsuna's eyes shine. After that they went out again, just then Giotto saw a friend of his. It was….Shimon Cozarto?

"Eh? Yo Giotto!" Greeted the Shimon Primo.

"Ah? Cozarto? What brings you here?" Said a surprised Giotto, smiling as he greeted his friend and letting Tsuna down.

"Well…Walking around and…" Until he spotted little Tsuna – who's on the ground now.. "Hello there…Who's this? Where did this little toddler come from?" Cozarto grinned as he asked Giotto. "And he resembles you too, Giotto"

"A-Ah…Really? My guardians said that earlier today too…. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, he somehow came into the Vongola property without setting off the security systems, according to what G. said.."

"Really? That's rather impressive… So he's an intruder?"

"Well…Not quite.." Then the red headed male turned to Tsuna.

"Hello! My name's Shimon Cozarto! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Smiled Cozarto as he kneeled down about as high as Tsuna, letting them have eye contact.

"H-Hello…" Tsuna replied ._'E-Eh? The Shimon Primo! He looks even more like Enma-kun in person' _Tsuna thought, remembering the battle with the Shimon and had visions of the past. As both the adults talked, Tsuna played with Natsu, who's now out of his ring.

"Well then Giotto! It's getting rather late so let's separate for now, I'll go visit you some time later after I finished my paperwork, you know how 'annoying' those papers are." Smirked Cozarto.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for your visit" Giotto smiled while picking up a tired looking young child and little lion cub. After that, both of them went to their separated ways.

"So, Tsuna-kun, did you had fun today?" Giotto asked, but instead of having a cheerful kid answering, he was answered by a snore. He looked at Tsuna, he was sleeping, probably tired of today's events. He then spotted a faint smile on Tsuna's face.

'_Hmm…. Seems like you did.' _He grinned as he walked into the mansion.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like it? I apologize if I got Cozarto's personality wrong, and if this chapter's too boring! But I do hope that you readers liked this chapter nonetheless. I'll try my best writing the other chapters! <strong>

**A/N: So emm.. I was thinking… Who do you want to have to appear in the past first? Characters: Gokudera, Enma, Yamamoto, Hibari, Reborn, Lambo, Ryoyei, Chrome, Mukuro. I've made a poll, so vote with that. (Poll is closed)  
><strong>

**Emm….Review Please? =)**

**So, until the next chapter everyone! Ciao ciao~~**


	6. Omake: Tsunayoshi In Wonderland?

**Ciaossu readers! I'm sorry! But I'm not here to present the next chapter, I'm here to present an Omake instead, I know I know… I should be presenting you dear readers the next chapter. This Omake was uploaded because of a poll, but since now the poll has ended... It's just a once every five chapters omake.(And after this, I'll continue with having the 1st gen's guardians to spend time with little Tsu-kun!)  
><strong>

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>"Aaah..." – Normal.<p>

'_Aaah...' – Thoughts._

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em><strong>A not so short and a not so long Omake: Tsunayoshi In Wonderland?<strong>_

'_Huh….? Where am I?' _A young brown haired boy with caramel eyes spoke as he walked around, everywhere seems like it's covered with trees and beautiful flora. As his eyes rolled around to see the lovely Mother Nature around him, he then spotted a small, white, rabbit-eared boy skipping by, holding a packet of marshmallows, and he also had bunny ears and a fluffy white bob tail, and some kind of tattoo under his left eye, much to Tsuna's surprise. As it walked by, Tsuna saw him and heard him muttering something.

"I'm a walking and talking rabbit-boy~ And I'm walking along the forest~ Going to somewhere~" Said the rabbit-boy, skipping faster than before.

'_That rabbit-boy looks like…Byakuran!' _Tsuna thought and without wasting another minute, he ran up to it.

"A-Ah.. Byakurabbit! Wait for a second! I want to ask you something!" Tsuna shouted after he somehow stopped the little rabbit-boy.

"Hmm? What is it that you wanted to ask? Tsunayoshi-kun?" He turning around to face Tsuna, his long ears moved.

"H-Huh….? How did yo- Wait no, first of all, where am I exactly?" Asked a very confused Tsuna.

"Hehehehehe…..You'll find the answer down here…" He said and then suddenly went down a huge rabbit hole.

Tsuna went in it, wanting to know the answer. As he went into it, he somehow fell into a dark pit, which made him rather shocked, he regretted of ever have listened to that 'Byakurabbit', since he resembled a lot like Byakuran except the little bunny ears, and it even had somewhat similar personalites.

"Aaaaah!" Tsuna shouted out loud while falling in mid-air.

He then landed on some **very** soft cushions that he immediately sunk into. He quickly scrambled out of the cushions, looking for that rabbit-boy. He looked around, and he saw some other small animals that resemble some people he had met before. Then he saw two sushi(s), one** really** big, and the other **really** small. And then Tsuna spotted the Byakurabbit's hand popping out from a near-by door, which is **very** small has two different colored pineapples.

"Eat that small sushi and come through this door" He grinned and disappeared as he spoke.

Tsuna ate the small sushi and went through the small odd door. He then found himself in a some sort of garden, and again, spotted the Byakurabbit, Tsuna rushed to catch up with it. But as he has close on catching up, two pineapple heads, who looked like his Mist guardians, Chrome and Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu…Halt..!" Said the Mukuro lookalike, who's wearing a pineapple hat and holding a trident with a pineapple on it.

"I am Mukuro Rokudo"

"And I am Chrome Dokuro" Said the Chrome lookalike, who's also wearing a pineapple hat, holding the same kind of trident with pineapple, and an eye patch with a pineapple on it. Both of their clothes have pineapples everywhere.

"Kufufu…Who are you?" Questioned Mukuro.

"And what are you doing here?" Asked Chrome.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," answered Tsuna calmly. "Please let me through! I'm following Byakurabbit!"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to get pass us first." Replied Chrome.

"And how can I do that?" Asked Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu….Sawada Tsunayoshi, entertain us well, then we shall let you through." Answered Mukuro, smiling.

Tsuna tried everything he could to entertain them, but it didn't turned out of what he hoped. Mukuro then spotted two things sticking out from Tsuna's pocket – the mittens and the dying will pills. He went where Tsuna was and took them out.

"H-Hey! Don't do that without my permission!" Grumbled Tsuna.

"Kufufufu…. Look what we have here Chrome, I wonder what do these do…." Mukuro said as he slipped the mittens on Tsuna's hands, took two pills out and flung them into Tsuna's mouth, who's jaws have dropped down to the ground because of Mukuro's actions, leaving a free entrance for the pills. Immediately, Tsuna's eye colors changed from brown to orange, having dying will flames on his forehead. Tsuna, who is now looking quite calm, cool and collected.

"Hmm….That's quite interesting, now is it Chrome?" Said the pineapple-head.

"Yes it does, Mukuro-sama" Replied the eye patch wearing girl.

They then have a battle, with Chrome watching. Mukuro used his pineapple trident to poke Tsuna, but it didn't hurt much because of the pineapple on it. Tsuna then grabbed hold the trident and he jerked it hard, somehow making Mukuro to trip. As Tsuna wanted to send a push on Mukuro's face, Mukuro balanced himself, hold his trident tightly and twisted it, and aimed a hit on Tsuna's stomach with the end of the trident. Tsuna being hit by Mukuro successfully, causing him to fly backwards because of the force. But Tsuna used his flames to stop himself from a crash landing(?). He then flew forward and successfully gave Mukuro a strong uppercut. After that 'interesting' conflict, the pineapple heads allowed Tsuna to pass through them.

"Kufufufu…You sure are an interesting one, Sawada Tsunayoshi….." Grinned Mukuro.

After Tsuna passed the weird pineapples. He then saw Byakurabbit once more. And he ran forward to him.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? All I want is an answer of my question!" panted Tsuna.

"Hmmm..? Then eat this~" Smirked Byakurabbit as he tossed a big sized marshmallow to Tsuna. Tsuna was quite hungry, so her thanked Byakurabbit and ate it up. Just as he took a bite of the over sized marshmallow, he grew and grew and grew bigger.

"HIEE! Wh-What have do done to me now?" Shrieked Tsuna, as he realized he's way bigger than before.

"Hehehe~ Well! I seem to have gave you my growing marshmallow…Here~ Eat this one" He said and he tossed a mini sized marshmallow, which to the now giant Tsuna, as small as an ant! Tsuna immediately ate it, and he shrank, but he's as small as Byakurabbit now.

"HIEE! Now what?" Tsuna said miserably.

"Oh! I've seem to ran out of magic 'marshy marshy marshmallows'. It seems you'll have to visit Hedge-bari for more, he's the one who've I got mine from." Explained Byakurabbit. And he pointed the way to find the mysterious Hedge-bari.

'_Eh? Hedgebari? The name seems rather familiar….' _Tsuna thought while walking to where Byakurabbit pointed.

Tsuna then saw a black haired male with narrowed eyes sitting on a big toadstool from further away, which somewhat resemble his Cloud Guardian, Hibari. But the difference is that this male is wearing a spiky looking vest with a spiky looking hood, wearing it makes him look a little like a hedgehog. Tsuna went closer, but he was as small as Byakurabbit.

"What do you what herbivore? I'll bite you to death if you don't answer my question…" Hedge-bari said as he saw Tsuna coming closer.

"E-Em…That Byakurabbit told me you have some magic marshmallows…" Replied Tsuna. _'HIEE! T-That personality! It's Hibari-san's!'_

"Hmm…..You mean the magic 'marshy marshy marshmallows'? So have I….So have I…." Hedge-bari said, making a smirk. He then threw a marshmallow to Tsuna. And Tsuna ate it, he turned back to his original size, thanking Hedge-bari for letting him have a marshmallow._ 'Well….. He has Hibari-san's personality, but he's different, like all the other folk who although having same personalities and looks from the people I met before , yet they're different than them'_

"By the way….Who makes these magic 'marshy marshy marshmallows'?" Asked Tsuna curiously.

"The queen, the queen makes them" Replied Hedge-bari

"The…queen? Can she help me as well? Where is she?" Asked the brown haired teen.

"Hmm… Follow the path and you'll find Takeshinu and Neko-dera, they'll show you the way" Answered the little black head.

Tsuna did as Hedge-bari told him, as he followed it and soon met the two whom Hedge-bari was talking about. They resemble Tsuna's Rain and Storm guardian, Gokudera and Yamamoto, but they have animal ears and tails, like the Byakurabbit from before. One with dog's and the other with cat's.

"Ah! Juudaime! We've been expecting you!"Grinned Neko-dera.

"Yeah, yeah! Tsuna!" Said Takeshinu, wagging his tail.

"Oh…Really? You two must be Takeshinu and Neko-dera then." Said Tsuna, smiling at the two animal-looking Takeshi and Gokudera. He seemed surprised since that Gokudera lookalike haven't quarreled with the Yamamoto lookalike.

"Say, where is the queen?" Asked Tsuna.

"Haha, follow us! Follow us! And you know later on!" barked Takeshinu.

So without hesitating, Tsuna followed the two. And then he reached a big and beautiful purple castle.

"You're here! Now we have to go back! Hurry you dog-idiot! I'm going to be sick if we stay here longer, I sense her!" Meowed Neko-dera as he slowly disappeared.

"Yeah yeah! Tsuna! Good luck!" Huffed Takeshinu as he slowly disappeared too.

"Uh Okay then, thanks for everything!" Tsuna managed to say before the two disappeared into thin air._ 'Huh? Just before he disappeared…That Neko-dera said…. He's going to be sick if they stayed longer and he sense 'her'?….Hm….Since all the folk I've met had some resemblance to who I've met before….Does that mean the queen is..? Nah…Maybe not, but I'll never know until I find out..'_

He opened the castle door and closed it. Tsuna walked in, looking around, he then spotted the Byakurabbit from before! He was on one of the many cushions.

"Bya-Byakurabbit!" yelped Tsuna in surprise.

"Yo~ Tsunayoshi-kun! I've expected you to come this far." Grinned Byakurabbit, while eating some marshmallows.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Hmm~ I'm the queen's food tester, for one thing I'm good for is that I won't get sick like the others after eating the queen's cooking" Said Byakurabbit.

Before Tsuna could ask, suddenly someone small came flying into the room, almost kicking Tsuna as a result.

"H-Hey! Watch it! Huh? REBORN?" Exclaimed Tsuna.

"Not just Reborn, It's King Reborn to you! You shall have training! I always wanted to train someone!" Said the Reborn lookalike, eyes twinkling.

'_HIEE! This king __**really **__resemble Reborn __**A LOT**__! And….I-If Reborn's the king…Then who's the queen..?'_

Tsuna's question is then answered as a long haired female walked into the room.

"Oh? A visitor? Then he can try out my cooking!" Said the queen.

"E-Eh? BIANCHI?" Shrieked Tsuna, jaws opening wide.

"It's Queen Bianchi!" Said the Bianchi lookalike.

'_And did she say try out her cooking? Aaaah!' _

"Well… We'll have this quest of honor, to join in with Byakurabbit! You shall be trained by me!/try my latest cooking!" said Both the 'King' and 'Queen'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>*Whack!*<strong>

"Hey! Dame-Tsuna! Wake up! And what are you screaming about?" Asked the infant.

"HUH? Owww…Reborn! Why did you hit me? And what happened to me?" Asked the poor teen.

"You accidentally ate one of Bianchi's poison cooking when Gokudera was chasing the stupid cow, they bumped into the table which had her new baked cookies, and sent a cookie flying towards you. You swallowed it and haven't woke up for awhile, until now, that is."

"Really..? Come to think of it, I kinda remember…By the way Reborn, what were in those cookies? If it's poison then I'd be having stomach problems by now…"

"Hmm….If I remember correctly…..Bianchi said they're dream cookies..and why were you screaming?"

"I kinda had a weird dream…. Well the cookies explained the dream, but I was like 'Alice In Wonderland', except that I was Alice."

"Ahh….Bianchi also said that those cookies were some sort of….. fantasy story dream cookies…."

"Oh…."

"Hurry now! You have some more training to do!" He then turned Leon into a Hammer.

***WHACK!***

"R-Reborn!"

"Training. 20 laps around Namimori. Now!"

"Alright..Alright…."

_**~Omake End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, yeah yeah~ I put Tsuna and some characters into this 'Alice In Wonderland' Omake~ And yeah.. I've changed the story a little. Hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry if it's horrible! The poll has ended and I've changed the title like I said so.<br>**

**Omake's Animal Mixed Characters Guide (Just In Case It was confusing)**

**1. Byakuran + Rabbit = Byakurabbit (aka the rabbit-boy/bunny-boy in this omake)**

**2. Hedgehog + Hibari = Hedge-bari (aka the one with the spiky vest with hood in this omake)**

**3. Yamamoto Takeshi + Inu = Takeshinu (aka the doggy-boy in this omake, Inu means dog in Japanese)**

**4. Gokudera + Neko = Neko-dera (aka the kitty-boy in this omake, Neko means cat in Japanese)**

**Well, these are the lookalike characters~ But I do apologize to use their names weirdly.  
><strong>

**Review Please?**

**Ciao~ Until we meet again~**


	7. A Game with the Four Guardians

**Ciaossu readers! I'm here to present the real next chapter! I thank whoever have reviewed and have taken interest in my story! I hope you've voted em...from the poll? Anyway, while we wait…. Let's have a chapter for a/some first generation guardian(s) to spend time with Tsuna! Do you guys want more time for the 1****st**** gen guardians to spend with lil' Tsu-kun? You know… Such as more Alaude, Daemon, Giotto….and others~ Or do you want a full chapter about how's the present time? Well...Sorry about my long note…Anyhow…Enjoy this chapter!**

**I deeply apologize for any grammar mistakes….Seriously...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if so…I might have made this happen as an extra or something….**

**Happy Reading to you all!**

* * *

><p>"Eeeh…?" – Normal.<p>

'_Eeeh…?' – Thoughts._

_***sounds/actions***_

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_After bumping into Giotto's close friend, Cozarto…. And have a chit-chat… Later that evening..._

"_So, Tsuna-kun, did you have fun today?" Giotto asked, but instead of having a cheerful kid answering, he was answered by a snore. He looked at Tsuna, he was sleeping, probably tired of today's events. He then spotted a faint smile on Tsuna's face._

'_Hmm…. Seems like you did.' He grinned as he walked into the mansion…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: A Game with the Four Guardians.<strong>_

After waking up, stretching, yawning, rubbing eyes, shower, and dressing up. The blonde male turned to look out the window, _'ah….It's raining today..'_, he then turned again and looked at the little cute, brown haired little child, who…Had woken up!

"Ah~ Good Morning, Tsuna-kun! Had a good sleep?" Smiled Giotto.

"Morning~ And yeah, I did!" Tsuna smiled back happily.

"Well okay then! Off you go to get ready for today!" Said Giotto as he picked Tsuna up and threw him to the air and catch him again.

~Later after that~

Giotto took Tsuna to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone (except for skylark and melon-nii) greeted them. Tsuna, this time was wearing a yellow jacket with a hood and a number '27' on the front and the back colored with orange, and a normal shirt underneath it, and of course some pants and slippers.

"Ah~ Little Tsuna-kun looks cute as usual~" Smiled Asari, and Tsuna smiled back as well, thinking _'Hmm…I've been here for awhile now… And I've grown used to them, I wonder how Reborn and everyone else are doing…I hope they are not worried too much about me…. But I bet Gokudera-kun would…. And Yamamoto and Enma-kun might too…..And Onii-san….Kaa-san….. As for Reborn, I wonder if he is planning on torturing me after I get back, I miss him all the same….'._

"Eh..? What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Asked Knuckle, seeing that the little kid's smile suddenly faint away.

"O-Oh? Oh it's nothing Knuckle-nii, I was just thinking about something" Replied Tsuna.

After breakfast and later that day….

"Tsuna-kun, what to do you want to do? Some of us are free from working, we've finished our work." Asked Asari. Like what he said, Knuckle, Alaude, and G. were all also free.

"Um…How about we play a game?" Responded Tsuna.

"Game? Sure! What kind of game?" Questioned Knuckle.

"Uh….. How about Truth Or Dare?" Said Tsuna.

"Tch! If you think that I'm going to join in that lame game, then you're wrong!" grumbled G.

"G., didn't you hear what Giotto said earlier?" Asari asked as he turned to face G. " And if I remember… You **did** said it was okay.."

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Now…I want you guys who are free from work to play with Tsuna, I'm quite busy today, so I couldn't, you all __**better **__take care of him.." Said Giotto._

"_Yes yes! Of course Primo!" Smiled G._

"_Huh? You're okay with it?" Asari asked in astonishment._

"_Whatever is the Primo's command, I, G, the right-hand man, shall follow it without fail!" Said G, eyes sparkling._

"_But….It wasn't a command…." Said Lampo._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"W-Well…. I won't play that game!" Exclaimed G.<p>

"Haha, well it sounds interesting, hey Alaude, you'll have to join in since you can't go on missions." Said Asari.

"No." Said the light blonde.

"Eh? Why not join in, Alaude-nii and G-nii."

"Because that is one lame game brat!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna's cute face, move number 1: Stares the targets with big caramel eyes and blinking, with a small 'O' shaped mouth.<p>

Tsuna with cute face: "Eeeeeh…..?"

Alaude: "…."

G: "Er….."

Asari smiling like an idiot:"Hahaha, I'll play!"

Knuckle: Me too!

STRIKE 1!

* * *

><p>Move number 2: Keep on staring the targets and keep with the 'O' mouth, now put a finger on chin.<p>

Tsuna with cute face: "Eeeeeeeeeh…?"

Alaude:"…"

G somehow sweat dropped:"_ 'Argh…. That is WAY too cute'_…I surrender I surrender, just stop staring at me like that!"

STRIKE 2!

* * *

><p>Move number 3: keep on with number 2, and tilts head to the side cutely.<p>

Tsuna with cute face, tilted head:"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…..?"

Alaude with a 'Fine, I surrender' face expression.

STRIKE 3! You're all out!

* * *

><p>"So…..Let's spin this bottle shall we? It seems like Spin The Bottle instead though.." Said Asari.<p>

"Okay~ Asari-nii." Smiled Tsuna. _'Wait… Why on earth did I suggest this game? Oh well~'_

The bottle spun and spun and at last landed on…. Tsuna and Alaude!

"Little one, truth or dare…?" Alaude said, while still leading on the wall.

"Umm….Truth!" Answered the little toddler.

"Hmm…. Are you strong?"

"Uh…. I guess you can say that…yes?" Said Tsuna as he smiled sheepishly.

"Hn, whatever."

"Next~ Tsuna-kun, you get to spin the bottle!"

"Okay!" Grinned Tsuna.

The bottle spun and landed on…. G and Tsuna!

"Oh! G-nii! Truth or dare?" Asked Tsuna.

"Dare"

"Uh….I dare you to….." Said Tsuna. Then, Asari whispered something to Tsuna.

"I dare you to give Giotto-nii a fright!"

"No way! I can't to that to Primo!"

"I'll arrest you for not following the game's rules…" Said Alaude, who've suddenly and unexpectedly had interest in G.'s given dare.

G sweat dropped. "AH..Fine!"... _'That Asari! I'll get him for that…'. _G went to Primo's workroom door, and he opened the door, shouted loudly and quickly,

"PRIMO!"

"A-Ah!" Yelled Giotto. And he accidentally threw his quill out of the window nearby.

"Ahhh! There's a Pink Octopus Head Monster with a tattoo! Get out get out!" Screamed Giotto, much to G's surprise.

"Pr-Primo?"

***SMACK!*** Giotto took a thick book nearby and hit the 'monster'.

"Oww! Primo! What's wrong!"

***WHACK!***

"Aaaah! Get out get out get away from me you pink octopus headed monster!"

"Alright! Alright! Just stop hitting me!"

And G rushed out of the workroom, "What just happened to Primo?" And he went back to the group.

"Ah you're back G., and….what happened to your head?" Asked Knuckle, saw that G's head have several bumps.

"Ugh….Primo suddenly snapped or something….Saying that I'm a pink octopus headed monster….And he hit me with a thick book…Wait...Did he just say PINK?"

"Ah…I think that when Giotto locked himself in the workroom for too long, he'll get somewhat snapped if you suddenly gave him a fright." Said Asari.

"Huh…That explains it…" Said G.

"But he'll snap out of it soon." Asari smiled sheepishly.

"Remind me never to scare Giotto when he had locked himself in for a long time…" Shivered Knuckle.

* * *

><p>-<em>Meanwhile In the Workroom-<em>

"E-Eh..? Wh-What just happened? Was that G just now..? Oh well~" Said Giotto, getting back to his work.

* * *

><p>"Well then! Let's continue the game!" Smiled Asari.<p>

The bottle spun and landed on Alaude and G.

"So which is it? Truth or dare?" Asked G.

"Dare"

"Hmm…. I dare you to go annoy Daemon for five minutes non-stop!"

"With pleasure." Smirked the skylark.

After he found Daemon….

"Hey, hey Daemon, hey, hey melon-head!"

Several veins pooped up on Daemon's head.

"Nufufufu… Do you want to pick up a fight?"

"No… I don't want to fight a melon, or I'll have to clean up the mess after I accidentally squished it."

"Nufufufu…." And he started to aim a hit on Alaude, but he never hit him successfully. While one is hitting and one is dodging saying.

"Melon-head"

"Don't call me that!"

"Meloooooooon-head"

"I say stop it!"

"Melon Melon Melon Melon-head"

"Stop it!"

"Hey Melon-head"

"What?"

"Oh so you're really a Melon-head?"

"Err! Stop annoying me!"

"Hey Melon-head! Ah…Time's up….." And Alaude flew off.

"Ugh that Alaude!" Daemon said and he went back to work.

* * *

><p>-Back at the group-<p>

"Alaude! You're back, so how was it?" Asked Knuckle.

"Hn..I've done the dare.."

"Well, your turn to spin it."

As the bottle spun…it landed on… Knuckle and Asari!

"Asari! Truth or dare?" Grinned the ex-boxer.

"Dare~!" Smiled Asari.

"All right! I dare you to go find Lampo and act crazy in front of him and then come back."

After hearing what Knuckle said, Asari dashed off to find Lampo. Later…

"Lampo! Lampo! I want candy!" yelled Asari.

"Huh..What did you just say?" Asked Lampo in astonishment.

"Lampo! I LIKE CHOCOLATES….."

"Uh-huh…. What does that have to do with me?"

"Lampo! I wanna hug you to death."

"Wh-What?"

"Ah~ I'm off bye!" And Asari went back to the group.

"What just happened to Asari…?" Lampo thought.

-Back at the group-

"Haha~ That was fun~" Laughed Asari.

"Asari-nii! Your turn to spin!"

"Okay~"

The bottle spun again and landed on…Tsuna and Asari!

"Well Tsuna-kun? Truth or dare?" Said Asari.

"Um…Since dare seems interesting, I pick dare!"

"Okay! I dare you to go wrap yourself on Giotto's leg for five minutes!" Grinned Asari.

Later that Tsuna found Giotto.

"Ah~ I've finished my paperwork~~ Now for a break… Eh? Tsuna-kun?" Said Giotto

"Giotto-nii!" Exclaimed Tsuna, and he ran up and wrapped his arms firmly onto the blonde's leg, which surprised him.

"Tsuna?" He then shaked his head, thinking that the boy is playing some sort of game. And he walked to the dining room, but having Tsuna around one of legs is very difficult to walk.

"Emm..Tsuna-kun, can you let go? I'll hold you instead." Asked Giotto. But Tsuna didn't reply.

"Tsuuuuuuuuuuna-kun…."

Tsuna ***Not replying***

* * *

><p>Giotto's plan number 1: Shake his leg and get that koala off...<p>

Giotto:"Ahhh...It is **not** working!"

Plan **FAILED**

* * *

><p>Plan number 2: Push the target off...<p>

Giotto:"Tsuna-kun's is still stuck on my leg..."

Plan **FAILED**

* * *

><p>Plan number 3: Beg the target off...<p>

Giotto:"Emm...Tsuna-kun? Can you **please **let go? ***makes begging face***

Tsuna ***no response***

Plan** FAILED**

* * *

><p>Giotto signed, and smiled<em> 'I wonder what is Tsuna-kun and the other guardians are playing…. First G and now Tsuna…'<em>… five minutes later.

"Time's up!" He said and he ran back. Giotto decided to follow him, wanting to know what game they're playing.

"I'm back!" Said Tsuna happily.

"Ah Tsuna-kun! Eh? Giotto? You've finally finished work?" Said Asari as he saw Giotto following behind. He nodded his head.

"I was just coming to see what game you all were playing, ah~ Truth Or Dare huh?" Grinned Giotto.

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Knuckle.

"We wouldn't take pity on you if you join in" Smirked G.

"I'd love too but it seems to be quite late, let's call it for a day, ne?" Smiled the blonde.

Everyone (except Alaude) nodded their heads.

And that the starry night came after twilight…

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~ I surely used a lot of 'Ah's' in this chapter , I hope you all liked it! Alaude gave you all a weird surprise huh? I apologize if the characters are sort of OOC in this chapter, and if you readers think it was horrible…and for the late update, it was cause I was away today. I noticed that I often like to end with a 'night', haha… Anyway, I'll still have the poll…. And when Tsuna would go back depends on how many chapters I'm going to write, of course, if you readers want me to write, I'll write more, if not then I wouldn't ;). Until next time!<strong>

**Please Review? Ciao~**


	8. Hide And Scare, Play If You Dare!

**Ciaossu readers~ Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry to have kept any of you to have to wait, I was just thinking about what to write about, then my brain just *DING!* I got an idea~ So then, I hope you'll like this chapter, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible! And.. I'm planning on continuing the poll I'm having, I'll close it when I want to write the guardians to be sent 400 years back into the past! Do you guys think it would be fun to have some funny 'side effects'? *Grins Devilishly*. You know… I REALLY enjoy describing what Tsuna's wearing, ignore the present time outfits I'm giving him.. I've started to forget that he was in 400 years in the past… (weird me and forgive me..). Well then carry on with my story! Note that this chapter maybe freaking funny and scary~**

**I'm sorry about grammar errors!**

**Disclaimer: It's always the same….. You know… Do not own..**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

* * *

><p>"AH!" – Normal.<p>

'_AH!' – Thoughts._

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_Some of the Vongola Guardians are playing Truth Or Dare with the Little Vongola (Tsuna). While Tsuna was doing his given dare…_

"_Time's up!" He said and he ran back. Giotto decided to follow him, wanting to know what game they're playing._

"_I'm back!" Said Tsuna happily._

"_Ah Tsuna-kun! Eh? Giotto? You've finally finished work?" Said Asari as he saw Giotto following behind. He nodded his head._

"_I was just coming to see what game you all were playing, ah~ Truth Or Dare huh?" Grinned Giotto._

"_Would you like to join us?" Asked Knuckle._

"_We would take pity on you if you join in" Smirked G._

"_I'd love too but it seems quite late, let's call it for a day, ne?" Smiled the blonde._

_Everyone (except Alaude) nodded their heads._

_And that the starry night came after twilight…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Hide And Scare, Play If You Dare!<strong>_

Morning sunshine rushed through the windows, making a small child blink in progress.

***Yawn*….** The little brown haired kid looked around, it was the same every day after he arrived here. The blonde bathe him, dress him, and take him to the dining room for breakfast, and then everyone leave to do their work… But not today…

Giotto took Tsuna to the dining room, same as usual, some of the maids, butlers, cooks, and even some of the guardians, commented how adorable Tsuna is. Today what he was wearing made him look somewhat cool, he had a plain blue and white striped T-Shirt and a black vest with some metal chain around some places, and black trousers(?) and a pair of sneakers(?), and also a black and white cap with a design on, Giotto turned the cap a bit and put it on Tsuna, making the toddler look like he was going to do break dancing or some sort.

After eating….. The whole Primo Family didn't have work to do and also wearing casual clothes instead of normal working ones… because..

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Okay, I'll pick out a day that we can __**all**__ spend time with Tsunayoshi-kun, and I mean __**all**__, so on that day, __**no**__ missions, __**no**__ paperwork, __**no**__ meetings, __**no**__….., __**no**__….(Ongoing lists of '__**No**__ XXX')" Said Giotto._

"_Nufufufu… How come not some guardians play with him and the others work?" Asked the Melon-head, who's trying to avoid the (cute) brat at all cost._

"_**No**__, and I mean it Daemon, we've been doing that a lot and I want all of us to know Tsuna-kun more. Got it everyone?" Replied Giotto, a vein popped out on his head and a dark aura flowing around him. Seeing an angry Giotto, everyone took a step away from him, causing the blonde to sweat drop._

_Everyone agreed, and… Alaude and Daemon being forced by Giotto…._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"So, Tsuna-kun, what do you want to do?" Smiled Giotto.<p>

'Hmm…. Hide And Seek?" Replied Tsuna._ 'Seriously why am I picking these games? Oh well~ They always asked me, I'll just give them a kid's reply~'_

"Haha, that's a great idea Tsuna-kun!" Laughed Asari, as cheerful as ever.

"Nufufu, I'll pass." Said Daemon.

"Me too.." Huffed Alaude.

"Awww…." Said Tsuna, and he started to sniffle._ 'Now why am I crying? Aww well…..'_

"Uh-Oh… Someone's going to explode…." Said Lampo and he dashed off under a table for safety, the same goes with some other guardians.

Lampo was quite right, after a minute, Tsuna started sniffling and sobbing, Giotto got into a rage, yapping about how horrible the melon-head and light blonde or should I say honeydew-head were to poor innocent Tsu-kun. Tsuna kept staring at Melon and Honeydew-heads…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's Sad Face Expression Move 1: <strong>Wateryeyes staring at targets** *Targets locked***

Alaude***No Expression***:"….."

Daemon***No Expression***:"Nufufufufufufufufufufu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's Sad Face Expression Move 2: Keep <strong>the watery eyes, rub them and sniffle a bit.

Alaude ***Starts to feel uncomfortable***:"Hn…"

Daemon ***Sweating***:"Nufufufufu…."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's Sad Face Expression Move 3: Stop rubbing eyes, keep staring at them with big caramel eyes, start to have small sobs, then cry out a little.<strong>

Alaude with'Ugh…It's the second time….Fine..Fine…Stop staring little kid…'face expression.

Daemon with 'Nufufu, I can't handle such cuteness…..I surrender' face expression.

Plan **SUCCESS**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hehe... Looks like having a 5 year old body isn't half bad' <em>Giggled Tsuna as he thought he could easily get anyone to 'surrender' because of the cuteness.

"To make it interesting, how about the ones who hide scare the seekers? All the hiders have to try scaring the seekers, and if one succeeds, the hiders win. And of course if the seekers happen to found the ones who've hide before being scared, they win." Suggested Asari.

"And we'll have two or three seekers since the property is very big." Said Knuckle.

"And don't forget that the hiders and seekers will have given time to prepare or something." Added G.

Everyone agreed about that interesting idea, and so they had the hiders and seekers picked out by – rock, paper, scissors….

The game begun and the mansion seemed like a haunted house, the hiders went off hiding, leaving the seekers who are… G and Lampo!

"Ugh, I have to get stuck with this spoiled childish idiot…." Grumbled G.

"Hey… That's mean G, I'm not spoiled or childish or an idiot." Said Lampo. Then they walked around the hall way and looked every small corner to see if anyone was there. Just then….. A bloody hand grabbed Lampo's leg, Lampo looked down of what was holding his leg, as a result having Lampo scream out and jumped on G and covered his eyes, making the pink octopus head wobble.

"A-AH! G… Th-There's a bloody hand! And I-It cau-caught m-my foo-foot…." Shivered Lampo while on top of G.

"Don't be stupid! Must be one of the others…. And Lampo get off me!" Said G as he tried to shake Lampo off him.

"B-B-But….." And Lampo paused.

"But what?" And G turned around, to see a very shocked Lampo. "Hey! But what?"

"Loo-Look the-there…" Shivered Lampo and he pointed. And G turned to look, what he saw was….. A Kid with blood all over! He had tears of blood and bloody hand prints on his face, and he was grinning, saying "Will you pl-play with me…? I'm lonely and I've killed all my friends…"…

***SCREAM OUT LOUD and can't move because of shock*…** Both of them turned as white as snow. Then the 'bloody' kid laughed and then someone came out. It was Giotto, whose hand was all 'bloody'.

"Hahahahahahaha… You two should've ***giggles* **seen the ***laughs* **looks on your faces!" And Giotto continued laughing. And he's followed by Tsuna, who's cracking up now.

"B-But…Tsuna-kun?" Asked G, still shivering and hugging Lampo as tight as possible.

"Hahahahaha…. I'll try and explain…***laughs non-stop***" Giggled Giotto and he tried to rub the paintings off Tsuna and his hand while laughing hard.

"Em... I'll explain Giotto-nii. G-nii, Lampo-nii, Giotto-nii and I painted ourselves with red paint so that the paint made us look bloody." Explained Tsuna, smiling.

Both G and Lampo froze in thought, thinking how ridiculously stupid they were for being freaked out by paint…. And they immediately let go of themselves. Suddenly, from further away, they heard laughs, and they saw the other guardians.

"Hahaha… That was so funny!" Laughed Asari.

"Hahahahahahahaha… We saw you guys from the illusions Daemon created so that other hiders can know what's happening." Said Knuckle.

"Nufufufu… That was interesting… We even heard your screams." Grinned a certain melon-head.

Everyone laughed, and even Daemon and Alaude smirked. Making the two victims somewhat angry.

"Okay...Okay… Now I think we won~" Said Giotto.

"Yeah, let's get on with the next round to the extreme." Said Knuckle.

The next round…. The seeker is… Alaude! Much to his displeasure.

The light blonde guardian walked around the hall way, trying to seek out hiders with his deadly eyes. Everyone tried to scare him, but it didn't seem to work. At last, it was Tsuna's turn, Tsuna had Natsu on his head, and he had a long cape over both of them, and Natsu ate some tomatoes, making his teeth seemed like blood, and his eyes gleaming. They ran into the skylark and tried to scare him, but still, the plan backfired, and end up Alaude winning.

The next round were Giotto and Asari.

"Gio-Giotto? Are you scared if anyone tried to scare you?" Asked Asari nervously.

"No, not really, after knowing them…" Smiled the blonde.

The other guardians tried to scare them, only ending up having a terrified Asari cling on Giotto, shivering and thinking who's next.

"Hmm… Tsuna-kun, Daemon, and Knuckle haven't appeared yet, so the next should be them." Stated Giotto and Asari nodded nervously.

Suddenly, they saw a small boy, they smiled, thinking it was Tsuna. But… He had a tail! And sharp teeth and big ears, resembling a werewolf. The two 'victims' jaws dropped as they saw the werewolf-boy eating….Knuckle! The two adults turned pale white and felt a shiver down their spine, still shivering, they're thinking who could make it so realistic, and of course…. Daemon Spade the Melon-headed illusionist. Just then, the werewolf stared at the two victims with bloody red eyes…. And howled, he licked his lips, signaling his next meal were the two pale white adults.

***SCREAMS ALOUD*** The two immediately stopped shivering, they turned even whiter, and have extremely shocked faces, and melted down. Having a giggling wolf-boy as a result.

"Daemon-nii! Knuckle-nii! ***Laughs*** We scared them!" Smiled Tsuna, who was the wolf-kid. The two ghost white victims turned around as they shiver, Knuckle's wounds were fake of course, having the illusionist to make illusion wound for Knuckle, and blood, tail, ears and bloody red eyes on Tsuna. After that incident, the other guardians came, smirking.

Another round for the game, and the next vic- I mean seekers are Knuckle, G and Daemon.

Same as always, they stroll around the hallway, having some scaring points, making Knuckle somewhat fainted.

Just then… a long haired female from the other side walked to them.

"Daemon…..WHY…..WHY?" Said the female.

"Elena?" Stated Daemon as he sweat dropped, and he looked closely, the 'Elena' is covered with blood!

Daemon paused for a moment with his hair covering his eyes, then…***Screams like a maniac*** The melon-head grabbed the fainted Knuckle and shocked and pale white G on the wrist and flew off in high speed. Leaving Elena to high-5 with little Tsuna.

After that round….

"No one told me that you're playing with us!" Said Daemon.

"I joined in the fun when I see cute little Tsuna who was dressing up as a vampire." She smiled, Elena heard about Tsuna not long ago.

"Haha, that was fun." Giggled Asari, remembering the shock faces of the trio.

"That…was okay…" Said Lampo.

"Huh? Where did Tsunayoshi go?" Stated Giotto, as he saw Tsuna wasn't with them. Everyone immediately looked around. Suddenly, they saw a ghost. All of them turned white and felt a shiver down their spines including melon and honeydew-heads, except they have not-so-shocked expression. They screamed out loud and dashed off, leaving a laughing Tsuna and Natsu.

"Haha...The Primo Family sure is fun, right Natsu?" Smiled Tsuna.

"Gao!Gao!" Replied Natsu happily.

"Let's go find where everyone is!" Said Tsuna as he and the little lion cub went to find the extremely freaking scared to death adults.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? I apologize if you don't… I had them be a little OOC, that's funny, I enjoyed writing this one. And yes, Tsuna's brave~ I didn't pick Tsuna to be the victim 'cause I think it would be better. So anyway, I'll keep on writing~ I do enjoy this . So em.. Let's wait for the next chapter! Do you want to know about how's the present? Hmm.. Maybe I'll write it later…. Ciao~ Until next time!<strong>

**Please review? Please Please Please? *Makes puppy eyes***

**Thanks Dame-Tsuna27 for reminding me about Elena... ^ ^'''  
><strong>

**Extra: How did Elena came into the mansion and met Tsuna**

***Ding-Dong*  
><strong>The doorbell rang, and a butler came and opened the door.

"Yes? Ah~ Lady Elena, come right in." said the butler.

"Thank you." Replied Elena.

"Emm... Why is the atmosphere different?" Stated Elena.

"It is because all the Masters are playing with Young Master Tsunayoshi." Answered the butler.

"Tsuna... Oh! I heard about him!" Said Elena, remembering how Daemon mentioned about an intruder who was a kid.

"Where is he?" Asked Elena, eyes shining, thinking about how cute is he.

"Currently they are playing Hide and Seek, with some interesting rules." Said the butler.

Elena walked around, and she saw Tsuna, who's currently dressing as a vampire. Immediately she ran and hug him.

"Aww! The kid is cuter than I imagined!" Said Elena, hugging a surprised Tsuna.

"Ca-Can't breathe..." Huffed Tsuna.

"Oh sorry! I'm Elena~ And you should be arrested for being so cute!" Smiled Elena.

"Elena-nee?" Questioned Tsuna and he titled his head to the side._ 'I think I know who she is...Oh well~ carry on with the game.'_

"Ahhh! You are just. Too. Cute!" And Elena grabbed Tsuna and hugged him.

"By the way... Why are you dressed like that?" Asked Elena.

"I'm trying to scare Knuckle-nii, G-nii and Daemon-nii!" Replied Tsuna.

"Oh? Daemon? Hmm... I'll help you out Tsu-kun!" Giggled Elena.

"Okay~" Said Tsuna.

(read the happenings from story above)


	9. A Day with Elena and Daemon!

_**Ciaossu everyone! I am here again to deliver the next chapter to you readers! I've added an extra to my previous chapter to those who have not read it yet. I thank everyone who have read my story and/or reviewed it. I know, I know…. They are some sort of OOC….So then! Here's today's chapter! Note that this chapter may also have some OOC characters. I hope you'll all enjoy it~**_

_**I apologize for any grammar errors...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**_

_**Happy Reading people~**_

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_The whole Primo Family played with the young Tsu-kun._

After that round….

"No one told me that you're playing with us!" Said Daemon.

"I joined in the fun when I see cute little Tsuna who was dressing up as a vampire." She smiled, Elena heard about Tsuna not long ago.

"Haha, that was fun." Giggled Asari, remembering the shock faces of the trio.

"That…was okay…" Said Lampo.

"Huh? Where did Tsunayoshi go?" Stated Giotto, as he saw Tsuna wasn't with them. Everyone immediately looked around. Suddenly, they saw a white figure. All of them turned white and felt a shiver down their spines including melon and honeydew-heads, except they have not-so-shocked expression. They screamed out loud and dashed off, leaving a laughing Tsuna and Natsu.

"Haha...The Primo Family sure is fun, right Natsu?" Smiled Tsuna.

"Gao! Gao!" Replied Natsu happily.

"Let's go find where everyone is!" Said Tsuna as he and the little lion cub went to find the extremely freaking scared to death adults….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: A Day with Elena and Daemon!<strong>_

As the sun rises and the sunshine shines through the Primo's room window, making a small brown headed child blinked and yawned. He looked around, still half awake, he then saw someone standing in front of him. It was Giotto, smiling, and he carried Tsuna off to the washroom. After that, as usual, he dressed Tsuna, then taking him to the dining room. Again, everyone greeted Giotto except the Melon and Honeydew-heads, now the dining room table has added Elena. Elena's eyes sparkled when she saw what Tsuna was wearing.

"KYA! Tsu-kun is so adorable! Is he always this adorable?" Asked the blonde female as she took Tsuna from Giotto and hugged him **tight**, making a certain Melon-head grunt.

"Haha, yup~ Tsuna-kun is always dressed like that." Smiled Asari.

"The maids er…somehow enjoyed dressing him up." Said Giotto.

"Aaah~ You really should be arrested for total cuteness that should be against the law!" Said Elena, still hugging Tsuna.

"I'd be happy to do that for you…" Said Alaude and he smirked.

"No way! I'm so not letting you have Tsu-kun!" Said Elena childishly, and still holding Tsuna, Tsuna just blinked innocently as they talked, making Elena hugging him more than ever.

"Nufufu… Elena, I thinking you should let him sit on his place..." Said Daemon.

"Oh? But I want him to sit beside me today! Please Giotto! Just for today?" Asked Elena.

"Well I don't see why not." Smiled the blonde boss.

"Nufufu... I think he should not…"Daemon immediately after he heard Primo's reply.

"Why not?" Asked Elena.

"It's because someone's jealous of the attention the kid's getting." Smirked G.

"Oooh~~" The whole room exclaimed, even Alaude grinned.

"N-No I'm n-not!" Said Daemon, who's now slightly blushing.

"Then why can't Tsu-kun sit with me just for today?" Questioned Elena.

"Fine… It's nothing important…" Grumbled the Melon-head.

Breakfast arrived and the family ate as they talked a little. Elena made Tsuna to let her fed him, making Tsuna blushed a little, and end up getting attacked by hugs again.

"Giotto, can I help you to take care of Tsu-kun today? Please?" Asked Elena, while looking at Primo for a response.

"But I don't want to bother you Elena." Said Giotto.

"No, it won't be, and it even would be a treat for me." Smiled Elena.

"Well, okay, if you insist. I'll be working anyhow." Said the spiky blonde head.

"Yay~ A day with Tsu-kun~" Giggled Elena and kept saying "I'll dress you up and play with you and hug you and dress you again and play and hug you (Continuous)…", making Tsuna sweat dropped.

After the meal, everyone went to their separated ways to their workrooms.

"Now Elena, if you have any problems with Tsuna, I'll be in my workroom, if you can't find me, find the others." Said Giotto.

"Okay~" Replied Elena.

"Okay Tsuna-kun, today Elena-nee is going to take care of you, so be good, ne?" Asked Giotto as he looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"Hai!" Smiled Tsuna.

And Giotto kissed Tsuna on the forehead and said goodbye to both of them before leaving.

'_Hmm… Giotto is already attached to little Tsu-kun.' _Thought Elena while smiling.

"So! Tsu-kun~ Let's get on with that dressing!" Giggled Elena and she took Tsuna into a room.

Then after awhile, suddenly the door flung open, it was the Vongola Primo's Illusionist.

"Daemon? What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Elena, looking astonished because of Daemon suddenly barging in.

"That Giotto… He told me that I've no work today and I have to take care of this brat with you…" Replied the Melon-head with a scowl and he gave Tsuna a rather deadly glare, making the little one shiver in thoughts.

'_HIEEE! Daemon Spade's going to kill me! THE MELON-HEAD!'_ Thought Tsuna and again his infamous shrieking, except that it's in his mind.

Daemon spotted Tsuna's shocked expression "Nufufufu… Tsunayoshi, what are you thinking?"

"Noth-Nothing…." Yelped Tsuna, closing his eyes tight, afraid that the illusionist would do something horrible to him, and he gulped as the Melon came closer and closer.

"Daemon! Don't you dare scare Tsu-kun." Commanded Elena.

"Nufufu, I'm not going to scare him." Replied Daemon, and he stared and stared at Tsuna, and suddenly the little toddler took out a hand and pushed Daemon's face away and he ran out of the room.

"Oya… That kid just pushed me away…" Blinked Daemon.

"Now look what you have done! You scared him away! He must have gone to where Giotto is." Said Elena and looking quite angry at Daemon, Daemon just whistled and pretend that he didn't heard her, then he tried to scramble out of the room, but…. Unfortunately for him, Elena caught him by the collar.

"Oh no, you are so **not** going anywhere! You are going to Giotto's workroom this instance and explain everything that happened. Now!" Growled Elena and she had some dark aura flowing around her and deadly eyes.

"O-Okay…" Said Daemon and he gulped and sweat dropped, he then was pulled off by Elena before he could do anything else.

"I have to get something, so tell everything to Giotto and ask him if I can take Tsu-kun to town." Said Elena before going off to get the things she wanted. _'I have to remind myself never again to anger Elena…. Girls are scary…'_ Thought Daemon while knocking the door of Giotto's workroom.

"Come in." Said Giotto, he seemed busy.

Daemon went in, and he saw Tsuna happily playing with Natsu and Giotto's cape, which was taken off, and had some candy in his pockets, probably given by the Primo, and Giotto was reading the freaking pile of papers with a pair of spectacles(?). The room was filled with Tsuna's laughs and giggles and Natsu's gao's and purrs.

"So…. What happened just now?"Questioned the boss, while not looking up and continued reading the papers." Tsuna came in saying that a certain blue mutant melon-headed freak teased him."

"Nufufu..Well…." Started Daemon and he had a vein popped out when the blue mutant melon-headed freak was mentioned, probably describing Daemon and for revenge as well, he poured out the incident like Elena told him to, more like forced than told.

Then after Daemon had finished, Giotto agreed on letting Tsuna to go to town, and then he started blurting out about how ridiculously horrible was Daemon to Tsuna and he pushed Daemon out of the room, he then switched off the dark aura as he turned to Tsuna and happily waved goodbye to him with a smiling face before going back to work.

Daemon stood outside the workroom with an _'Oh My God What Just Happened' _face expression and his head nodded back and forth with his jaws opened up like a square or some sort; Tsuna was still playing with Natsu, except without the cape.

"Ah Daemon~ I see you're done explaining." Smiled Elena as he picked Tsuna up.

"Yeah.. And don't ever tell me to do that again…" Growled Daemon, Elena just grinned playfully.

And they went out of the mansion and to the town. There was some kind of festival happening, with Tsuna gasping and wowing and also thinking why was he doing that. They walked around and tried to get away from the huge crowd, but they end up getting deeper and deeper into the crowd of people. And before they even noticed it, Tsuna and Natsu were separated from Elena and Daemon.

"Tsuna…? Oh Daemon! Tsuna's missing!" Exclaimed Elena after they went out of the crowd.

"Nufufufu… That's good." Smirked Daemon, looking pleased.

***WHACK!***

"…..You don't have to hit me…." Whined the Melon-head, now having a bump on his head.

"What are we going to do? Giotto will be so mad! He entrusted Tsuna to us and now he's missing!" Said Elena while running in circles, panicking.

"Well, let's just find him, I'm sure he isn't too far away." Comforted Daemon since he saw how upset Elena was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meanwhile At the Mansion~<strong>_

"A-ashioo!" Sneezed Giotto.

"Huh? Was someone talking about me?" He murmured. "Oh well.. There're hundreds of other mafia bosses talking about me anyway…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>_

"Ugh…Finally we got away from the crowd, right Natsu?" Said Tsuna.

"Gao~" Replied Natsu.

Just then…. Natsu flew under Tsuna's legs, shivering and growling.

"Huh? Wh-What's wrong Natsu?" Frighten by the sudden action of the little lion cub, Tsuna looked where Natsu was growling at. Then there was a sudden growl and bark from the shadows….It was a…. It was a…..

"HIEEEEE! It's a Chihuahua! And it looks **just like** the one in the present time!" Panicked Tsuna as he took a step back.

The Chihuahua growled and came closer and closer, Tsuna immediately dashed off with Natsu, and the 'demon' Chihuahua chasing them. They ran into zig-zags, they ran into crowds and came out again, but they just can't get that Chihuahua off the trail. Then, Tsuna bumped into someone and he fell.

***THUD***

"Ow…" Yelped Tsuna.

"Huh? Why, it's a little brat!" Said a voice, and Tsuna looked up, seeing a big man. "Hey guys, look here what I got." The man said to his comrades.

"Hehehehe.. You got a little shrimp, why don't you teach him a lesson?" Said one of the comrades.

"Yeah, you should." Said another

"Good Idea" And he turned to Tsuna. "Tch… You have to watch where you are going….. I'll teach you a lesson!" Said the man, before Tsuna could do anything he grabbed Tsuna by the collar, making him half choking.

Natsu saw that and tried to bite the man, but the man kicked him and threw him at a nearby wall and the little sky lion cub cried in pain before ending up lying there unconscious.

"N-Natsu!" Yelled Tsuna, sad to see that his beloved partner was cruelly hurt by the man, and he struggled to get to Natsu, but the man still held him by the collar.

"Now that I took care of that weird cat….Time for that lesson… Don't worry about paying for it, it's free…" Said the man, he grinned and he cruelly grabbed Tsuna's arm and held it tightly, every now and then tightening the hold, making Tsuna whine in pain.

Just then, someone threw a rock at the man.

"Hey! Who dares to throw a rock a me!" Shouted the man in rage.

"Nufufufu…Me.." Said a familiar voice, Tsuna was glad to hear it.

"You dare to do that to him? We'll get you!" Said the two comrades, and he rushed to give the melon-head a few pushes, and they missed of course, Daemon returned the pushes, leaving two fainted men on the ground.

"Nufufufufu… You dare to hurt one of the Vongola Primo's beloved person? And you dare to challenge one of the Vongola's deadly guardians?" Grinned Daemon, enjoying this incident, Elena rushed to carry Tsuna and Natsu while daemon was stalling the man.

"Th-The Vongola? I-I apologize for my rudeness! Please forgive me! Have mercy!" Cried the man after hearing 'Vongola' and he kneeled down and begged.

"Nufufufu… Even if I forgave you, I'm sure the Primo won't." Said Daemon, and he gave the man a few punches, leaving him unconscious with his men. He then turned to where Elena had Tsuna and Natsu.

"The little lion's alright, he just had a few bruises, but Tsuna's arm is injured and he said it hurts whenever he moves it." Said Elena, worriedly.

"Let's go back to the mansion and treat their wounds then." Said Daemon and he carried Tsuna, who is now starting to feel sleepy.

After they reached the mansion, they asked Knuckle to treat Tsuna and Natsu's wounds, then Knuckle took them to Giotto's room and he left them on bed, sleeping soundly. Elena went back to her guest room(?) and Daemon went where Giotto is, reporting on what happened. And Primo's voice could be heard anywhere n the mansion. The poor man was worried to death when he heard about what happened, and he kept asking about his beloved little brown haired toddler and the dear cheerful lion cub. Daemon just replied that they're sleeping peacefully now, making the blonde sign in relief.

"You know….. The kid isn't bad…. After knowing him more and more, I now know why you and some of the others are so attached to him…. Maybe I will too.." Smirked Daemon.

"Tsuna's always lovable, who can't help liking him?" Smiled Giotto.

And they both looked out of the workroom window, looking at the beautiful night sky.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Did you all enjoyed it? I really am sorry about adding the spectacles for Giotto! I know that he doesn't wear them but I just can't resist on writing that! Please tell me how you all think, I'll remove the spectacles part if you dislike it. Well… Writing this story reminds me of when I was lost in the market when I was 3 – 5 years old, haha…memories… And also that part where Tsuna's playing with the cape and have candy in his pockets, well I thought about that when I saw my profile picture, really resembles the moment, whoever have drawn that is really awesome. Oh and I'm also telling you all what Tsuna's side effect of the Ten-Year bazooka is. You all know that Tsuna's acting quite childish here right? Crying, playing like a kid, and complaining childishly even though he had a mind of a 14 year old and just only stuck in a 5 year old's body. His side effect made him have a bit of a 5 year old's mind, do you guys like that side effect? I just added so I won't confuse any of you and just in case anyone thinking why Tsuna's so childish when he is actually 14 years old…**_

_**Anyway… I hope you all liked this chapter! Remember.. I still have the poll to any of you who haven't voted. Until next time… Ciao Ciao~~**_

_**Review please?**_


	10. The Sick and Troublemaking Primo

**Ciaossu readers! I'm here again with the next chapter! I thank again to the ones who have liked my story and reviewed it, I REALLY appreciate them, I apologize if I've missed anyone. I hope you all will like this chapter! Did any of you dislike the side effect I gave for Tsuna? (I hope not…) So then! Here's my story~ Note that this chapter may have some OOC, if you want it funny well it depends on your imagination for the story~**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira owns it~**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>"Normal"<p>

'_Thoughts'_

"_Dreams"_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_"Let's go back to the mansion and treat their wounds then." Said Daemon and he carried Tsuna, who is now starting to feel sleepy._

_After they reached the mansion, they asked Knuckle to treat Tsuna and Natsu's wounds, then Knuckle took them to Giotto's room and he left them on bed, sleeping soundly. Elena went back to her guest room(?) and Daemon went where Giotto is, reporting on what happened. And Primo's voice could be heard anywhere n the mansion. The poor man was worried to death when he heard about what happened, and he kept asking about his beloved little brown haired toddler and the dear cheerful lion cub. Daemon just replied that they're sleeping peacefully now, making the blonde sign in relief._

_"You know….. The kid isn't bad…. After knowing him more and more, I now know why you and some of the others are so attached to him…. Maybe I will too.." Smirked Daemon._

_"Tsuna's always lovable, who can't help liking him?" Smiled Giotto._

_And they both looked out of the workroom window, looking at the beautiful night sky._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: The Sick and Troublemaking Primo.<strong>_

"_Tsu-kun! Time to get up now~"_

'_Dame-Tsuna…Wake up now! Or 10 laps around Namimori!'_

"_Gu-pyon, Hehe Dame-Tsuna! I'm gonna eat your breakfast!"_

"_Lampo! Share food! Don't be greedy!_

"_G-Good morning, Juudaime!"_

"_Haha, Morning, Tsuna."_

"_Morning, Tsuna-kun."_

'_Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…Lambo…I-pin…Enma-kun….Reborn…and….Kaa-san…..Everyone…'_

***BUMP!***

Little Tsu-kun woke up from slumber when he fell off the bed, rubbing his eyes and also moaning because of the fall, he turned to look around, and he saw Giotto still sleeping. Then, for some reason, Giotto seemed tired today, he was groaning when he woke up, and he dragged himself to the washroom and then dragged himself out after done showering. He then dressed himself in a wrong way, then right again after knowing he had his buttons wrongly, and Tsuna, hopefully, he didn't mess up with him. Tsuna looked up to Giotto while walking to the dining room, Giotto seemed like he wanted to collapse anytime, the little brown haired kid thought what was wrong with Giotto today.

While at the dining room…. The others greeted him except for some, who have gone to do their work early.

"Morning Giotto!" Said Asari cheerfully as usual.

"Say…You alright?" Asked G when he saw how Giotto looked, and he frowned.

"Uh-huh…" Blinked the said person while holding Tsuna.

"Thanks Knuckle-nii for treating my arm and Natsu yesterday!" Smiled Tsuna.

"You're welcome~ Is it any better?" Asked Knuckle.

"Yup~ After a night's rest it's alright now oh and so is Natsu!" Replied Tsuna smiling, and Knuckle smiled back.

"Umm.. Giotto… Is Tsuna going to sit on your lap today?" Asked Knuckle in astonishment when he saw Giotto was still holding him even though they arrived in the dining room, which was unusual for him.

"Huh…..? What…? What do you mean….?" Said Giotto in response.

"It's obvious that you are still holding the kid, even though his sit is just beside you." Said G.

Giotto didn't seem to have heard what G said, his head bobbled up and down, then….

***KNOCK!***

"Oww!" Cried a little voice.

Giotto's head had hit Tsuna's head, creating a fearful bump on the poor child's. Giotto immediately respond the cry.

"Aaah! Tsu-Tsuna-kun! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Said Giotto worriedly while rubbing Tsuna's head continuously.

"Forgive me Tsuna-kun..***Makes sorrowful eyes***"

"It-It's okay Giotto-nii…. You didn't mean it." Said Tsuna, his head still hurting. Giotto smiled for how Tsuna easily forgave people.

"You know Primo.. I think there's something wrong with you…." Said G, voice full of worry.

"Yeah…." Said Asari, Lampo nodded too.

When Giotto's head touched Tsuna's, Tsuna felt that Giotto's temperature seemed warmer than usual, he told G about it.

"G-nii! I think Giotto-nii have a.. fever!" Said Tsuna.

"Is it true?" Asked Asari as he turned to Giotto.

"I guess so…" Answered the Primo.

"Knuckle, give Primo a check up later." Said G, and Knuckle nodded.

"Ah! It's the pink octopus headed monster again!" Giotto suddenly blurted out, which surprised the whole room.

"What the… Not again.." Said G and he face palmed.

"You know… I think he's worsening every minute.." Said Lampo and he blinked at Giotto, who was watching him.

"Hey~ It's Mister Broccoli!" Said Giotto, rather cheerfully this time, everyone immediately stared at Lampo.

"Who?... ME?" Exclaimed Lampo, the others nodded.

"Ah.. I haven't given that octopus man a name yet… emm… Ah I know! CAPTAIN PINKY!" Yelled out Giotto.

"WH-WHAT? You have got to be kidding me….." murmured G and once again face palmed, leaving the others trying their **best** to hold their laughter.

"Ooooh! That man has a tall black hat! Cool!" Said Giotto, his eyes sparking, everyone turned to Asari.

"A-Ah? You like it?" Asked Asari, blinking.

"Yeah! I'll call you em…. Uncle Giraffe!" Replied Giotto.

"Uncle…G-Giraffe?" Blinked the swordsman.

"Oh! Oh! I haven't named you yet!" Said Giotto and he looked at Knuckle.

"I'll call you… Professor Lawn-head!" Smiled Giotto.

"Pro-Professor…La-Lawn-head…?" Said Knuckle, together he and Asari were lost in thoughts, thinking that their friend would unexpectedly give them weird names.

Then suddenly Giotto wobbled a bit and….

***THUMP!***

He fell off the chair, crushing poor Tsuna underneath his chest in progress.

"A-Argh…Ca-Can't…Bre-Breathe!" Whined Tsuna, trying to scramble out from the blonde male, but he couldn't for Giotto was too heavy for him.

"Primo! Tsuna!" Exclaimed G when he and the other three saw what happened, they immediately went to help the poor squashed tuna fish.

When they lifted the blonde off Tsuna, Tsuna's soul and already flew off, leaving a dizzy Tsuna, everyone sweat dropped, they pitied and felt sorry for how poor Tsuna was heavily and 'cruelly' squashed by the fainted Primo. G went out of the dining hall, carrying Giotto to his bedroom, with Knuckle following, they left Lampo and Asari to try and help Tsuna to snap out of his dizziness _'Ugh…. My great-great-great grandfather just squashed me FLAT…!' _Thought the little dizzy boy.

"…Although you are not fat….but…you're….really….heavy…you know that?"Said G, his eyebrows twitching, as he tried to carry him to the bedroom.

Then, G somehow tripped, and down goes G and Giotto~ Giotto squashed the pink octopus head like he squashed the tuna fish.

"Uh…. Knuckle… A little help here!" Yelped G who's under Giotto, he got out from underneath and Knuckle helped him to carry the blonde male.

After that, they carried him to the room successfully. Knuckle checked on the still fainted Giotto, telling G that Giotto really had a fever.

"I knew it…. And yesterday he worked until late night too! And I can't even notice that he's sick!" Said G.

"Cheer up G, it's not too bad." Said the priest, still busy checking Giotto, and not looking up at his friend.

"***Sniffle* **What kind of right-hand man am I?" Murmured G, sitting in a mushroom-growing corner.

"Uh…G?" Said Knuckle and he sweat dropped when he saw what G was doing.

Suddenly… The blonde boss woke up.

"WHERE'S TSU-CHAN?" Shouted Giotto, making the two guardians jumped in surprise.

"Tsu…..chan? You mean Tsuna-kun?" Said Knuckle, blinking when he heard the 'chan' for Tsuna.

"Yes..Where's my Tsu-Tsu?" Asked the blonde again.

"Boy… Giotto is….. getting… on my nerves." G murmured and he sweat dropped as he heard what Giotto called Tsuna. _'The kid's going to freak out for sure….'_

And before they knew it, Giotto dashed out of the room.

"H-Hey! Primo! Come back here! You can't leave, you're sick!" Shouted G to the said person.

"Hey Knuckle, was it just me or did Primo just stuck his tongue out at me…" Captain Pinky blinked.

"No clue…." Answered the Professor Lawn-head.

"A-Anyway, let's get him back…" Replied G.

"Well, since he wanted Tsuna-kun, he must have gone to where Tsuna is."

"C'mon **Professor** let's go." Smirked G.

"Don't call me that Captain **PINKY**!" And it was Knuckle's turn to smirk.

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile-<em>

Tsuna had snapped out of dizziness and now he was playing cards with Lampo and Asari.

'Got any six?" Asked Asari.

"Yup…" Answered Lampo.

'_Hmm…. My Intuition is acting up again…. It' telling me that….'_ Before Tsuna could finish thinking…

"TSU-CHAN!" Giotto dashed out from the door and immediately hugged Tsuna **tightly**.

"Umm…. Primo? You okay now?" Asked Lampo.

"Ah~ Mister Broccoli! What are you doing? Playing cards?" Said Giotto, ignoring Lampo's question.

"Haha...It's obvious he's not okay….." Said Asari. " Aren't you supposed to be in bed Giotto?"

"But I want my Tsu-Tsu…" Replied Giotto, he seemed like pouting.

'_I was squashed flat by my grandfather, and then got nicknamed and now he's currently smooching me….Yup…That's life..' _Sighed Tsuna.

Then G and Knuckle ran in…

"Primo! There you are you should be in bed!" Said G, and then he saw what Primo was doing – He was rubbing his face on Tsuna's face and kissing him and hugging him and then cuddling him and continued the actions with flowers flowing around him and Tsuna. G had gone completely shocking white.

"U-Uh… I ne-need a chair…." Said Captain Pinky, and he immediately sat on one.

"Em… G-Giotto? Why don't you be a good boss and go back to your bedroom?" Asked Knuckle, Asari smiled as the 'good boss' was mentioned while helping the poor Captain Pinky.

"Aww… But Professor Lawn-head! Then…..Not without Tsu-chan!" Demanded Giotto.

'_Primo's tricky even when he's sick…..' _Thought Lampo as he heard the request Giotto made.

"U-um.. Tsuna-kun? Are you okay with it..?" Questioned Knuckle as he turned to Tsuna.

"Sure… Anything to let Giotto-nii to get better.." Said Tsuna, and he, still was hugged by the blonde.

"Yay~~ Oh and Professor it's Tsu-chan or Tsu-Tsu, not Tsuna-kun!" Giggled Giotto, making the others sweat dropped.

"Okay.. Now get to bed…." Said Knuckle.

After all of them made sure Giotto really went straight to bed….and after five minutes….

"Hey! I can't sleep!" Yelped Giotto, who's in bed.

"Then try…" Spoke G.

"But Captain Pinky…I can't!" Said Giotto.

"Hey G, let's tire him out, then I'm sure he'll sleep after that." Suggested Asari.

"You guys think you can tire out a now extremely hyperactive boss?" Asked Lampo.

"Well we won't know until we try!" Said Knuckle.

And they tried several games and stuff to tire out the now childish and hyperactive boss. They tried three-legged race, hopping, cards, skipping rope, playing a ball… and other things. But somehow the plan didn't work. Suddenly.. the door flung opened and in came a certain skylark. Tsuna saw him.

"Alaude-nii!" Smiled Tsuna.

Although the skylark didn't look like it, but he's quite pleased to see the little toddler. "Hn?"

"Giotto-nii is sick and he won't sleep…." Said Tsuna.

Then, Alaude threw a pillow at Giotto. It didn't hurt much of course, but Giotto cried out all the same.

"Boohoo..! Mister Honeydew hit me!" Cried out Giotto childishly and pointed at Alaude.

Immediately the whole room was full of silence...Then everyone looked like they were going to burst out with laughter, until Alaude gave them a 'Don't you Dare' glare. Alaude rolled his eyes and he hit Giotto on the head.

"You. Sleep. Now. And don't worry me." Said the Captain Honeydew.

"Oww… Alright.." Pouted Giotto, making Tsuna giggle to see that the great Vongola Primo pout. And before everyone knew it, Giotto slept immediately after his head touched his pillow, with a sleeping Tsuna beside him. Everyone sighed relief when they saw Giotto giggling in his dreams, he was probably in his Dreamland. But then, Giotto seemed to be sleepwalking after that, causing some more troubles for the other guardians…

"H-Hey Primo! You can't eat that! That's a cushion!" Said G as he saw Giotto grabbing a cushion nearby and opened his jaws wide, ready to eat it.

"Haha, he thinks it's a giant marshmallow."Grinned Asari as usual.

"Emm…Primo what are you doing with that frying pan? Hey when did that get in here…" Said Lampo, while looking at Giotto who's currently holding a frying pan.

"Give me that!" Said G. And then the blonde suddenly turned around, the frying pan hit poor G as a result, and also making G faint. He then turned again, now hitting Lampo who was just about to grab to frying pan, "Uh~ Oh look! Reawy pwetty stars~!" Was the last thing Lampo said before collapsing on the floor.

"Asari! Hurry and do something about Giotto! He's got Tsuna! I swear to God that he's going to do something weird… "Said Knuckle while trying to help G and Lampo.

"Okay!" Respond Asari, and he went where Giotto is, he was, indeed, holding Tsuna, but by his foot instead.

"Woah!" Cried Tsuna in surprise, the last thing he remembered that he was sleeping peacefully, but now he was hanging upside down and swinging in the air.

Giotto turned and accidentally flung Tsuna to Asari, as well as a bomb. Asari panicked as he caught the bomb, he gently pass Tsuna to Alaude, who was standing there.

'Wee~" Exclaimed Tsuna as he flew into the air again and caught by the skylark.

Asari went out to the balcony and also thinking how did Giotto get something dangerous like a bomb, he was going to throw the bomb.

***KA-BOOM!***

Asari was too late, but hopefully the bomb wasn't a powerful one, it only made Asari and some parts of the balcony smoky black. Asari blinked of what had happened and collapsed. After that, Giotto walked around and took some ink-quills and ink, he then did something weird. Ignoring Asari on the balcony ground, he threw the quills one by one."Giotto! Do not throw them away!" Said Knuckle and he ran to take to quills away. Giotto was suddenly surprised, he then dropped the ink on the floor. Knuckle stepped on the ink puddle and slipped and fell, he landed on top of Asari, the two lay unconscious on the floor. The blonde boss then took a long wooden pole that magically appeared from nowhere in the room, Alaude was just about to take the pole away.

But Giotto turned suddenly, hitting Alaude on the back in progress. Then before the skylark could do anything else, the blonde lowered the pole and turned again, tripping the skylark and he hit his head on a nearby cupboard, leaving him unconscious like everyone else except Tsuna. Tsuna flew out of Alaude's hands when he fell, and he landed safely in Giotto's arms, Giotto, who's still sleepwalking, went to the bed and climbed on it. Then snoring came from the male's mouth. Tsuna wanted to help the other guardians, but he was held firmly by the blonde like a bolster, so he couldn't, he sighed for had no choice but to let sleepiness take over him.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>

Giotto woke up and now refreshed. "Ah~ What a great sleep!" and he got up, but then what he saw was… Alaude lying unconscious, same goes with G and Lampo with a frying pan nearby, then what he saw out in the balcony was Asari, he was smiling like an idiot and also smoky black all over his body, and Knuckle on top of him, both unconscious as well, and ¼ of the balcony was black, with some ink spilled on the floor.

"Huh..? What happened yesterday?"Said Giotto.

"Umm.. I'll explain it to you Giotto-nii…"Said Tsuna, who have woken up.

And after a **long** story~

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I'm sorry if you don't! Hehe.. yeah I'm evil, I made the guardians suffer~ I didn't add Daemon though, cause he and Elena already have a moment with Tsuna on the previous one. I know that it isn't much of a possibility for Alaude to be so careless, but hey this is a sick Primo we're talking about! Anyway, I'll be updating often so 'stay tuned'! Ciao Ciao! Until we meet again.<strong>

**Just In Case it was confusing...  
><strong>

**Reawy = Really**

**Pwetty = Pretty  
><strong>

**Review please? Thanks!**


	11. Omake: The Adventures in The Game World

**A/N: Ciaossu! This isn't a chapter but an Omake! I'll be busy for awhile~ (One day trips…) So I'll use this Omake to emm… Stall you guys? I humbly apologize for this sudden er… news. I'll be writing the presents coming here (maybe after this). Well here's the Omake to stall you… It has two parts, but don't worry, the second one is probably after the story has ended or five chapters later. (The poll has ended)  
><strong>

**I apologize for any grammar errors...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~: The Adventures in the Game World Part 1.<strong>

The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping peacefully, until he felt a sharp kick...

"Oww! Re-Reborn!" Squealed the teen.

"Maman called you three times but you didn't wake up. So I have to kick you" Smirked the infant.

"You can always shake me or call me louder, you don't have to kick or hit me!" Pouted Tsuna, thinking Reborn was some sort of demon tutor sent from hell.

"Anyway, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived." Said Reborn.

"Huh? Re-Really?" Asked Tsuna.

"And Giannini as well." Grinned the tutor.

"Oh…Wait…What? Giannini?" Exclaimed Tsuna.

"Yes, Giannini, G-I-A-N-N-I-" Before Reborn could continue, he was interrupted.

"Okay okay you don't have to spell it…." Grumbled Tsuna.

After both of them went downstairs to eat breakfast..

"Good Morning Juudaime!" Greeted a certain silver octopus-head and a certain inventor.

"Hi, Tsuna!" Smiled a certain baseball freak, as usual.

"Morning everyone." Tsuna greeted back happily. Then everyone settled down to eat.

After eating… They all went to Tsuna's room, wanting to see the 'amazing invention' like what Giannini described.

"So Giannini… What does that invention do?" Asked Reborn.

"Well Reborn-san, this special invention allows people to go into the gaming world." Explained Giannini.

"G-Gaming..world?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yes Juudaime, or should I say the Game World. All I need to do is press either of these buttons, then several picked people will be teleported into the Game World." Continued the inventor.

"Who picks them?" Asked Yamamoto.

"The invention! Or someone who controls it that is… Me, it depends on switch button you press." Said Giannini smiling.

'_Sounds…. Fun?' _Thought Tsuna.

Just then, a cow printed kid came running into the room.

"Hey! Lambo-san is here!" Laughed the kid.

"Lambo! Give back candy! It's I-pin's!" Shouted I-pin.

"Noooo! It's Lambo-san's now! Hehe…" Said Lambo and he ran away from I-pin, they ran around the room.

"Oi stupid cow! Stop running in Juudaime's room!" Growled Gokudera.

"Haha, kids are so active." Giggled Yamamoto.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera growled again.

Then Lambo jumped up the table, and he tripped, pressing a button in progress.

"Oh no! That's the random button! The machine is going to randomly pick out players and the game sets!" Exclaimed Giannini.

"Wh-What?" Exclaimed Tsuna.

***POOF!***

And before anyone knew it, the room was filled with different colors of smoke. Just like what Giannini said, several people in the room have disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… Where am I?" Said Tsuna.<p>

"Ju-Juudaime! Are you okay?" Asked a voice.

"Gokudera? Yeah, I'm fine." Said Tsuna.

"Haha~ That's good Tsuna." Smiled Yamamoto.

"So em… Where are we?" Said Tsuna once more looking around, what he saw was a room they were in, with a lot of screens all around the room, then a foot came flying out from nowhere.

"We are transported to the so-called Game World." Said Reborn, kicking Tsuna.

"Aaah! Reborn! Do you always greet people by kicking or hitting?" Murmured Tsuna.

"Giannini? We are here!" Shouted Reborn, ignoring the poor tuna fish's question.

Then a wide screen from nearby lighten up, and it appeared Giannini's face.

"Ah? Is everyone in there? The machine picked out four people to be sent to the Game World." Said Giannini.

"Yes, everyone's here, and….can you tell us where are we? In what part of the 'Game World'." Questioned the Decimo.

"Now you're all in the Game Room, this is the room for you all to pick games you want to play, all the games are based on the normal games from around the world." Answered Giannini.

"What do you mean by… based on **normal **games? They aren't normal?" The teen continued to ask.

"Well the games aren't normal is because they are Vongola styled." Said the inventor.

"…I knew it... It's going to be dangerous…" Murmured Tsuna while feeling a bit depressed, and as well as worry.

"Juudaime! No need to worry! Your right-hand man is here to protect you from harm!" Comforted Gokudera, while eyes glittering, thinking that he could help his beloved Juudaime.

"How can we get out, Giannini?" Asked Reborn.

"Well em… You all have to play some games…. Then you can come back, it's the game set of the invention. There are three kinds, one is you all must participate and play several games before leaving, the second one is team battle, and the last one is the players' choice. The machine had picked the first one for you all." Explained Giannini. "And also… When playing, random people will be added in random rounds."

"H-How many games we have to play….?" Asked Tsuna, and his eyes widened as he heard to answer.

"Well… The amount is unknown, but maybe about three….five….or maybe even ten games." Said Giannini.

"Haha, that's going to be fun!" Said Yamamoto.

"Shut up! That's not! You think it's a game?" Grumbled Gokudera.

"But it is a game.." Said Yamamoto, still smiling.

"Then…. Will we die in here?" Asked the brown haired male again.

"No, of course not, Juuidaime! You all have a number of lives, if you somehow got killed while playing, you'll be sent back here in this room. Of course.. depends on what kind of game you're playing." Said Giannini.

"Then let's start now!" Smirked Reborn.

"Alright then! First, chose a game, these are the available games for now." Said Giannini.

"Dame-Tsuna, chose one!" Said Reborn.

"Em.. How about this… Vongola Kart?" Respond Tsuna.

"That game is based on a game called 'Mario Kart'." Explained Giannini.

"Mario Kart… Oh I played that before!" Exclaimed Tsuna.

"That game seems good!" Said Gokudera, eyes shining.

"Haha, let's all try." Smiled Yamamoto.

"In this game, you won't die or sent back into this room, you all have to continue until everyone has crossed to finish line." Explained Giannini and he asked Tsuna to touch the chosen game screen "Since there is not enough players, the machine has chosen other eight temporary players, once this game is over, they'll be sent back, unless the machine chose them to stay."

Then suddenly the room appeared several other people – Enma, Hibari, Flan, Squalo, Dino, Vongola Primo, G. and Asari.

"Eh? How can Primo, G and Asari come here?" Asked Tsuna, the others just blinked.

"The machine seems like it can transport people from your Vongola rings…I just noticed it…" Said Giannini and he smiled sheepishly, making Tsuna sweat dropped. _'But they look like the real person…'_

The whole Game Room was filled with voices..

"VOII! I was just going to take a shower!" Shouted Squalo.

"Huh? Tsuna-kun? Where are we…? I was reading a book…" Said Enma.

"Huh.. I was just having lunch with Romario and the others…" Said Dino.

"Hn…Herbivore, explain or I'll bite you to death…." Said a certain Carnivore.

"Huh…? Where am I? Squalo-senpai… We were just in headquarters…." Said Flan.

"VOII! How should I know!" Shouted Squalo again.

"Now Squalo… Lower your volume.." Said Dino, sweat dropping.

The Primo Family too, asked Tsuna.

"Vongola Decimo, so we meet again, em.. Mind telling us what is going on?" Asked Primo, blinking.

"Emm… Giannini, our inventor's invention transported you here for a game.." Tsuna poured out quickly, he closed his eyes tightly. "But you're all just temporary here, you'll be sent back after this round, unless the machine wants you to stay."

Everyone in the room 'Oh-ed'

"Well then, the game is starting in a few moments." Said Giannini "It's okay if you lose, nothing happens at all."

Then they all teleported to another place, that place had karts readied for them.

"This place is 'The Arcobaleno's Route', the race takes place in this computer programmed race track. The game will start in five minutes." Said Giannini.

Everyone talked about how it worked.

"So…Decimo… How do I use this so-called 'Kart'?" Asked Primo, confused with the technologies of this era.

"Oh it's pretty simple, all you need to do is step on those***points***, one is go front and the other is reverse, then you stir this wheel, turn right to go right and turn left to go left." Explained Tsuna to his ancestor.

The same questions were asked by the other two first generation guardians…

"You got that? It's as easy as eating a pie." Said Gokudera to G after explaining.

"Did you get it? Haha, it's very simple." Smiled Yamamoto after explaining the workings of the kart to Asari.

Then the five minutes passed, all the players got into their karts. 3….2…1…**GO!**

"Everyone has started!" Said Giannini, probably being the announcer.

"Hibari is taking the lead!"

It was true, Hibari was in his spiky-like kart with the number '18' on the front. He dashed and took a mystery box, which turned out to be – A bomb. Hibari left the bomb behind, causing a big Ka-boom later. Some of the drivers, who are Yamamoto and G got blown up and have to pause for a moment due to dizziness. The others dashed up to catch up with Hibari. Flan, who's in a frog-like kart and had the number '26' on his kart, he got a mystery box too, it was – an electric stingray.

"Huh? A stingray…?" Murmured Flan, and he used it. It turns out that it was used to zap the leading player. And of course… The poor head prefect got zapped. Letting Reborn in his black and orange kart take the lead. Then Squalo, in his shark-like kart came and passed Flan he got a mystery item – A Giant sized Swallow. And it carried Squalo to the front three, on the way the giant swallow knocked Gokudera out of the route, since the Arcobaleno's Route is high up in the sky…. Gokudera fell down crying, of course he came back again. Primo was getting the hang of the kart, he avoid some 'accidents' and with Tsuna tailing behind. He got an item – A turtle (probably Enzo), not knowing what to do with it, Primo 'accidentally' used the turtle. It just missed Tsuna, and after that it expanded and hit Dino and Enma, making them dizzy.

"Haha, Decimo, this is fun!" Laughed Giotto as Tsuna went near him in his flame patterned kart, with a number '27' on it.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it…." Giggled Tsuna, seeing that the Primo had so much fun.

Then Tsuna got a mystery box, the item was – A Freeze Ray.

"Huh? A freeze ray? What does this do?" Said Tsuna, quite confused, he then used it. Causing the front three players to freeze – Reborn, Hibari, and Squalo. They were frozen solid, with weird face expressions of surprise, boringness, and emotionless, Reborn cursed his student for using the freeze ray. Both the two Skies passed all of them, the finishing line was near, and then they both crossed it happily. Meanwhile…

"Hey! Baseball freak! Stop shooting baseballs at me!" Shouted an angry storm.

"And you flute freak! Stop shooting musical notes at me!" Shouted another storm.

"Haha I can't, It's shooting by itself." Answered Yamamoto, he got a Baseball Cannon as a mystery item.

"No can do G, this thing is shooting by itself too." Answered Asari, he got a Musical Note Machine Gun as a mystery item.

Then, the both swordsmen laughed together and went off to reach the finish line, leaving the two very angry storms.

Then… Enma got a mystery item, it was a rocket.

"Huh? A….Rocket?" Said Enma, he then got blasted off to the finish line without another word, making Dino, who was beside him, sweat dropped. Dino too, got a mystery item, it was – A giant fly swatter. The fly swatter, or should I say human swatter, flew in front and smacked the still-frozen-solid players, making the ice crushed into pieces they immediately rush to the finish line.

"That…was so not helping…" Whined Dino and then he got another item – A giant broom. The giant broom swiped him to the finish line, much to his pleasure and surprise, leaving G and Gokudera and Flan not finishing.

Then.. Flan got another mystery item - A Flying Carpet. It carried Flan near the finishing line, and he crossed it, leaving the two storms, who crossed while grumbling.

"Congratulations! You all have finished the race!" Said Giannini. "Now on to the next game, hmm… it seems like the machine is going to change **some **players…"

It was true, Hibari, Dino, and Flan were gone and in came – Colonello, Lal, and Mukuro.

"Colonnello? Lal? M-Mukuro?" Said Tsuna, blinking in astonishment.

"So Giannini, what is the next game?" Asked Reborn, while the others are talking and explaining the happenings to the new players.

"Hmm…It seems to be… Vongola Party Pack!" Answered Giannini.

"Vongola….Party Pack…." Blinked Tsuna.

-To Be Continued in the Next Omake-

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone! Here's the Omake! Did you all like it? I hope you did… I know, it was kind of boring.. *bows and apologizes* The games are based off the Nintendo Wii games, except I changed the names and 'rules' of the games, making it 'Vongola Style', the 'Vongola Party Pack' in Part 2, well it's based off from the 'Wii Party Pack'. I know I might have missed out giving mystery items for some 'players' ... And don't worry, the Omake won't take over the whole story! Of course, if you don't like it then I won't continue this one, it'll just waste my time if I did. The poll has been closed! Present characters coming over soon! Ciao~ Until next time!<strong>

**Review PLEASE? Thank you~**


	12. The Malfunctions Of The Bazooka

**Ciaossu again everyone! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! – Chapter 10! That's right, the present is going to the past soon…very soon (in this chapter I guess)… The poll has ended; I hope you all had the chance of voting. Anyway, here's the story so enjoy!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

**Happy Reading everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Present Time: The Malfunctions Of The Bazooka.<strong>

A certain Vongola's inventor was sweating all over, and then, after spending several sleepless days, he and Spanner once again, 'upgraded' the calf-boy's Ten-Year Bazooka and invented some useful items.

"Ah! Finally! Spanner-san, we've finished our work! Now to report the good news to Reborn-san" Said Giannini, and Spanner nodded while licking a strawberry flavored lollipop.

"Reborn-san! We've finished our work." Reported Giannini to the infant.

"Good, so how are we going to bring dame-Tsuna back?" Asked Reborn.

"Well firstly, let us show you what we've invented."

Explained Spanner while taking some items out.

"These are 'Time Bombs', or I should like to call them 'Returning Bombs', it's a way to come back here, but for some reason, they only work when the bazooka is working." Said Giannini.

"If the bazooka is somehow broken, well they won't work at all, no matter how many other bazookas are out in the world, they're attached to this bazooka and this only." Continued Spanner.

"I see…" Said Reborn, observing the inventions.

"And these, you can use them to contact us while in the past." Said Giannini, holding something roundish to show Reborn.

"So.. That means we can all go, right?" Asked the infant.

"W-Well….There's a limited number for this 'upgraded' bazooka… Only several people can go once every 3 to 5 days or maybe even week(s)." Explained Giannini, while feeling nervous that Reborn might turn into a demon and kill him.

***Knock, knock!* **

They all turned to the door, the door opened, it was Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma.

"Yo~ Kid." Smiled Yamamoto as usual.

"Can we bring Juudaime back now..?" Asked a worried octopus head.

"Well, we can now, but someone needs to go there and give these inventions to Juudaime." Said Giannini.

"As his right hand – no RIGHT ARM, I, Gokudera Hayato, shall take them to him!" Said Gokudera, his eyes gleaming with the thoughts of his beloved and precious Juudaime praising him for the 'good work'.

Spanner passed each of them their own gear.

Just then, a certain troublemaking and also Thunder guardian of the Vongola Decimo came into the room.

"Hehehehe! The great and marvelous and cool Lambo-san is here to rescue the dame-Tsuna!" Laughed Lambo, and he trod on Gokudera's foot, it doesn't hurt much, but that's enough to make a certain Storm angry.

"Why you little….." Grumbled Gokudera and he chased the calf child.

"Hehehehe! Stupidera! You can't catch the great and powerful Lambo-san!" Said Lambo, while sticking his tongue out at the very angered Storm and also running away from him.

'Get back here you stupid little troublemaking cow!" Yelled Gokudera.

"You can't catch Lambo-san! Lambo-san is the fastest!" Said Lambo.

Then Lambo tripped, knocking down a glass of water on the table, the water splashed the bazooka!

"Oh no! That's not good….. The Ten-year bazooka is wet…" Exclaimed Spanner, quite worried about it.

And before everyone knew it, the bazooka made some strange noises, it immediately jumped at Reborn, Reborn not being ready to avoid the sudden malfunction and… _'This is so __**not **__my lucky day..' _Thought the infant before being hit.

***KA-BOOM!* **The world's strongest hitman was now sent off to the past.

"R-Reborn-san! Oh no! He's going to kill me!" Shrieked Giannini.

"No time to worry about that, the bazooka is still jumping and hopping around, it's going to hit someone again if we don't catch it." Said Spanner.

Just as Spanner finished talking, the bazooka jumped and hit Enma.

"G-Gah!" Exclaimed Enma.

***KA-BOOM!* **The Shimon Decimo has been sent off to the past.

"Right where I just finished talking…" Said Spanner.

"Seriously, let's hurry and get it!" Shouted Gokudera. "Everyone be careful of it!"

Everyone tried to catch it, but the bazooka kept avoiding their hands. Yamamoto and Giannini cornered it, and Spanner and Gokudera and Lambo was ready to catch it. It immediately sprang out of the window when they wanted to catch it, only having bumped heads as a result.

"Oww!" Exclaimed all three of them.

"Gotta….Stay….Calm…." Sniffled Lambo.

"No time to do that!" Said Gokudera and he carried Lambo downstairs.

When they opened the door, who they saw was Hibari Kyoya! Passing by.

"Hibari! Watch out!" Shouted Yamamoto from upstairs.

"Hn?" Said Hibari, surprised that a certain herbivore called him, and he looked up, only seeing something flying at him, and then….

***KA-BOOM!* **Namimori High's strict and as well as dangerous prefect has now been sent off to the past.

It was too late, Hibari was hit by the Ten-year bazooka. Everyone's mouth opened widely, astonished of what happened. They all took the bazooka to Tsuna's room.

"Hibari, Enma, and the kid's been sent off somewhere." Said Yamamoto, for some reason, he was giggling.

"Yeah….. Quit giggling you baseball freak!" Said Gokudera.

"So three have been hit huh…. We will have to wait for quite awhile to send you guys." Said Spanner.

"WHAT? I can't save my beloved Juudaime!" Cried Gokudera, and he sulked in a corner.

"Well it's not like that, it's that you have to wait for about 3 to 5 days or maybe a week to go to the past." Said Giannini.

"NOOO!" Screamed Gokudera.

"Take it easy, they can survive there anyway, it's the Vongola Primo's time isn't it? I'm sure Tsuna can have a good time." Said Spanner.

"But…That's what makes it worse! What if the Primo Family tortures Juudaime?" Panicked the octopus head.

"Haha… I don't think that would happen to Tsuna." Smiled a certain baseball freak.

"Shut up! How would you know…." Grumbled Gokudera.

"Well, it is because he's Tsuna's ancestor, Tsuna's ancestor wouldn't do let them do something like that, now would he?" Grinned Yamamoto.

"He's right." Said Giannini.

"Besides, the others are there with him now." Smiled Yamamoto, though he's worried about his friend too.

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile In The Past-<em>

"Ugh…What the… Where am I?" Said Enma, while looking around after the smoke cleared, only seeing two figures, one an adult and the other a kid.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun!" Blinked the astonished Shimon Decimo.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>So…Is it okay? I know I know! It's short cause this is about how some of the guardians appear in the past… That's why I want to (try to) upload two chapters today…. Please don't kill me! I was quite busy for while and I can't write it. P.S I've followed the poll of who will go to the past, 1st Hibari, 2nd Reborn, and 3rd Enma. Well... Ciao ciao~<br>**

**Please Review? =)  
><strong>


	13. Side Effects

**Ciaossu everyone! Yup~ The present is here in the past! So em… Here's what happened in the past while the present was busy introducing the inventions, well the half of it….. About the 'pairing' 1827… Well I've no idea how to make it and I'm not planning to (it's not even part of the story) but I'll make him softer and protective, and I'll make that Alaude softer too (Hehehehe… fun time with OOC~..) ….. Anyway, hope you will all enjoy this one! Note that I'm used to call the Shimon Primo as Cozarto, I hope you won't mind that.**

**Please forgive for any grammar/spelling mistakes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything~**

**Happy Reading readers! =)**

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Side Effects<strong>_

Early in the morning in the Vongola mansion….

"***Yawn*** Good Morning Tsuna-kun." Yawned a familiar blonde guy.

"Morning Giotto-nii!" Said Tsuna, and then he jumped off the bed and started running around in circles in the room.

"Oh no... you are so not going to escape me!" Smiled Giotto and he pretended to growl.

"Giotto-nii Giotto-nii, you can't catch me!" Sang Tsuna and he ran around the room, with Giotto chasing him.

It was quite true, Giotto couldn't catch hold the now-hyperactive little rascal, but then, at last….

"Caught you~" Grinned Giotto and he held the kid hostage.

"Ahh! Let go let go!" Laughed Tsuna, and he struggled while upside down.

"Uh-uh… I'm hungry and I'm going to eat you! But first I have to cook you." Laughed Giotto and he tickled Tsuna.

"Hahahaha, st-stop… it G-Giotto-nii! That tickles!" Laughed Tsuna.

"Now let's get ready and head to the dining hall, I really am hungry." Said Giotto.

_-After finishing A very Vongola Breakfast-_

"Hey Primo, you have paperwork to do today."Said a pin- I mean red octopus head.

"I know, and you don't have to tell me."Grumbled Giotto and he wiped Tsuna's face clean.

Suddenly, a butler came into the dining hall.

"Master Giotto, Master Cozarto has come for a visit." Said the butler.

"Oh… Cozarto? Have you invited him in?" Asked Giotto.

"Yes, I have, he is in the living room."Said the butler.

"Hmm… Well thank you and you may go now." Said Giotto.

"You are welcome Master Giotto, and please do excuse me." Smiled the butler and he walked off to do his work.

"So…G…. You have no work right? Only I have work right?" Asked Giotto, facing G.

"Y-Yeah…What is it…?" Said G. _'Something smells fishy….'_

"Well then, why don't you take Tsuna-kun and both of you go and accompany Cozarto? I have so much work, so here." Said Giotto and he picked Tsuna up and handed him over to G.

"What..?"Blinked G, quite astonished and he held Tsuna.

"So bye G, and goodbye Tsuna-kun, you will be with G-nii and Cozart-nii today." Smiled Giotto and he went off to his workroom after finishing talking.

"Oh for goodness' sake… I have to take care of this brat…"Grumbled G, and he stared at Tsuna, and he stared back at him, blinking.

And they went to meet Cozarto.

"Cozarto-nii!" Greeted Tsuna and he shook himself off G's hands, and ran up to the Shimon Primo.

"Hello little one!" Smiled Cozarto and he picked up the said toddler. "Yo, G! Where's Giotto?"

"He has paperwork." Smirked G.

"I see… that means I only get to spend time with this little Primo!" Giggled Cozarto.

"Hello I'm a human being too…." Said G.

"Come on Tsuna-kun, let's go and have some fun!" Said Cozarto and taking Tsuna to somewhere else, completely ignoring the octopus head.

"H-Hey! Cozarto!" Said G.

"Umm… Cozarto-nii…." Said Tsuna.

"Yes~?"Replied Cozarto.

"I think you forgot uh….Captain Pinky…" Said Tsuna, blinking, G immediately froze of that name.

"Who's Captain Pinky..?" Asked Cozarto and he faced Tsuna, then at G.

"Don't ask… Just get going…" Grumbled G and he pulled Cozart.

They walked down the hallway.

"Oh I just remembered….I have to check whether Primo's doing his work or not, You two go ahead, I'll catch up later." Said G, and he went off to Primo's workroom.

"Well then Tsuna, shall we get going?" Smiled Cozarto as he asked.

"Okay!" Said Tsuna.

As they continued their walk down the hall…..

***POOF!***

Pinkish purple-ish smoke cover the hallway. _'My intuition is acting again… Something's gonna happen..'_ Thought Tsuna.

"What the…." Exclaimed Cozarto, and the smoke cleared, a small boy appeared before the smoke.

"Eh..? Tsuna-kun!" Said the voice.

Immediately Cozarto had Tsuna behind him, ready to attack whoever it is.

"E-Enma-kun…..?" Said Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" Sighed Enma in relief. "A-Ah!... Who's he?"

"He's the Shimon Primo" Answered Tsuna.

Cozarto stared at Enma.. _'That kid…. He looks like…me, and how did Tsuna knew about the Shimon.. Did Giotto told him before..'_

Tsuna ran up to Enma, and he turned to Cozarto.

"Cozarto-nii…. This is my friend!" Said Tsuna.

And Tsuna told him the truth.

"So… You guys are from…. The future…?" Asked Cozarto after the explanation, he still think it was unbelievable.

"Yeah…" Answered Tsuna and held out a hand and helped Enma up.

"Enma-kun.. Where are the others..?" Asked Tsuna.

"Well….. Reborn has been sent here too… The last person…well I'm not sure about that one. We all got sent here by a malfunctioning bazooka." Said Enma.

"Enma-kun…. You look shorter…." Said Tsuna.

"E-Eh…..You too!" Said Enma. "And what happened to me?"

It was true that Enma is now as tall as the now-short Tsuna.

"I don't know what happened, but I got used to it, just act childish." Said Tsuna.

"I see…." Nodded Enma.

Just then…..G came back.

"I'm back…. What the, who's this kid? Hey Tsuna get back here." Said G, in attack mode.

"No G-nii! He is my friend… Have you forgotten what I told you all before….?" Said Tsuna, and he stood in front of Enma, protecting him just in case G attacked.

"Uh…What did you told me?" Asked G, and Tsuna sweat dropped. "Still…. This is an intruder! He came in without permission!"

"Um… Let's just take this problem to Giotto, ne?" Suggested Cozarto, seeing that the two kids seemed scared and upset.

"Tch…Fine…." Grumbled G.

And they went to Giotto's workroom.

"Remember Enma-kun, act somewhat childish, it suits us like that." Smiled Tsuna.

"Okay~" Replied Enma.

***Knock, knock!***

"Come in." Said a voice, it sounded busy.

"Giotto-nii!" Laughed Tsuna and he rushed in to the room to Giotto.

"Hey there Tsuna-kun~"Said Giotto and he hugged the little toddler.

"Giotto, we found this intruder in the hallways." Said G, in a serious voice.

"What intruder?" Asked Giotto, blinking.

"This intruder." Said G while holding Enma by his (back)collar like a puppy.

"Enma-kun!" Exclaimed Tsuna, he hopped off Giotto's lap and he ran up to G and jumped up and down, trying to get his friend down.

"G, put that kid down, he is Tsuna-kun's friend." Ordered Giotto.

"B-B-But…" Said G.

"**No** buts, do you want to be a goat?" Said Giotto.

"Fine… It's your order Primo, but don't say I didn't warn you if he attacks." Huffed G, and he glared at Enma, making him shiver.

Someone flew in from the nearby balcony…

"Ciaossu!" Said a familiar voice.

"That…greeting…that…fedora…It's….. Reborn!" Said Tsuna, he felt happy to see his tutor.

"What the… Another intruder?" Said G.

"No no no! He's my tutor!" Said Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna… you seemed shorter…." Said Reborn.

"R-Reborn… your voice.. is different!" Said Tsuna.

"It sounded deeper.." Exclaimed Enma.

"Really? Giannini have some explaining to do…." Growled Reborn in his now-deep-voice. "At least give me my true voice…"

"Before that person you mentioned explains, why don't you all explain?" Said Cozarto. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

The time travelers explained everything to them and after that long story, they introduced themselves…

"I'm the world's strongest hitman, I'm known as Reborn." Said Reborn.

"And….. I'm Kozato Enma, t-the Shimon Decimo…" Said Enma shyly.

"Wait… You mean this brat is Shimon's future boss? And Tsuna is Vongola's? You have got to be kidding me…." Said G.

"We're not to be kidding you.. G-nii." Blinked Tsuna. "Giotto-nii, you have forgot everything I told you right?"

"Em…. Yes…." Said Giotto and he sweat dropped. "Anyway in the meantime…. Cozarto why don't you have a sleepover here? You can learn more about this 'descendant' of yours, plus we can have some fun… I guess…"

"Sure…" Answered Cozarto.

"Yay! Cozarto-nii is coming over~" Cheered Tsuna happily. "Giotto-nii! Giotto-nii! Enma-kun can stay too, right?"

"Of course he can." Smiled the blonde male.

Suddenly….. The workroom door opened… And in came..

"Hn… I found this kid…" Said the skylark.

Everyone stared, it was Alaude handcuffed with a kid.

"H-Hibari-san!" Cried out Tsuna.

"Hn….? Herbivore….." Spoke the Namimori prefect, and he slipped his handcuffed hand off, much to the first generations' surprise, he then walked up to Tsuna and hugged him **TIGHTLY**.

"Glad you're okay…" Said Hibari, quite emotionless.

"Erm…You…too….er…Can you…. let go… Hibari-san? I can't…breathe…." Gasped Tsuna.

"Hey you, kid who just hugged Tsuna, get back here and get handcuffed. Now." Ordered Alaude.

"No." Replied Hibari. Then, there was a moment of silence… The two clouds were having a glaring contest.

"A-Anyway… Let's take these kids out for a tour… shall we?" Suggested Giotto.

"Okay! But….Wait a second Giotto…. Look at that kid Alaude found…" Said Cozarto.

Everyone stared… Hibari had cat's ears and a long tail!

"Hibari-san! You don't feel er….different?" Asked Tsuna nervously.

"Hn? What do you mean, herbivore?" Said Hibari, and Enma pointed the ears and tail of Hibari, he looked and felt them… and dark aura flowed around him.

"He's freaking pissed….." Said G.

"Y-Yeah…." Said Giotto, and the first generations stared at Alaude.

"What?" Said Alaude.

"He resembles you… a lot." Said Giotto.

"Don't even try to think about that…." Huffed the cloud.

"This is my cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Said Tsuna, while Enma was trying to calm the angered cloud.

"I see….." Responded the three who have listened.

"Don't worry Hibari… We can have our revenge later.." Smirked Reborn, and he took out one of Giannini and Spanner's inventions.

"What are those….?" Asked Cozart.

"These are some inventions of our inventors in the future." Said Reborn, and he called Giannini.

***Beep…Beep…..***

Then.. Someone appeared in the room, much to the first generations' shock, it was a hologram.

'Ah! Reborn-san! How are all of you? Everyone there?" Asked Giannini."Shoichi-kun have come to help out too."

"Hi everyone!" Waved Shoichi, the Decimo family waved back.

"Giannini… explain these happenings, Enma, Hibari and Tsuna being small, me having a deep voice, and Hibari having animal ears and a tail." Said Reborn.

"W-Well….. I think it's a side effect." Said Giannini nervously.

"Those silly side effects would wear off soon enough, but as for the small kid's body, you'll have to come back, then that effect will disappear." Added Spanner.

"We'll get you for that when we come back….." Said Reborn.

"I'll bite you all to death for this happening…" Said Hibari.

The inventors sweat dropped.

"Emm… We can get back now can we?" Asked Tsuna.

"We can't just yet, the bazooka is still having problems….So we asked Shoichi to join us in this mess." Said Spanner.

"Okay then…. We must probably go off now." Said Reborn.

"Yes, we'll inform you if anything goes on." Said Shoichi.

Then the line got cut off after that.

"So… Let's introduce you two kids (and hitman) to the others." Smiled Giotto.

And they went off to the dining hall, it was lunch time, so they might as well introduce while eating. On the way, the ancestors talked with the descendants, Hibari kept tripping because of his tail, and Alaude kept pulling him up, and then he end up holding him and letting him sitting on his shoulder. The others who were talking stared at the two clouds with 'Aww…He cares' look and some flowers flowing around, resulting the aloof skylark glared at them with a 'What?' look and making them reply "Nothing, It's nothing!". After reaching their destination…

"Nufufufufufu…More guests?" Said Daemon.

Hibari immediately hopped off Alaude and ran to attack the Melon-head, but since he was short and he's as high as the chair, he couldn't hit him at all, but only hitting his lap, and that's painful enough.

"Ow! Hey Alaude, watch your kid." Said Daemon, but Alaude just shook his head, he was actually quite happy having his descendant trying to hit Daemon.

"Looks like Alaude's attached to his descendant already….." Smirked G.

"Yeah… Both like to attack that Melon-head." Said Giotto, and he giggled remembering Tsuna giving his Mist guardian the weird name, which fits him perfectly well.

Then, Hibari suddenly spoke.

"Hey you, Melon-headed freak, fight me." He said, making Daemon angry.

"Why you little…." Said Daemon and he attacked the prefect, but Alaude grabbed him and threw him high in the air and caught him again.

"Well well…. You are quite handful aren't you? Kyoya-kun…." Said Alaude, and Hibari grunted.

"Hey Melon-headed freak, you shouldn't be angry with a kid." Said Alaude, facing Daemon. "I'll fight in the place of him."

"Wait. Just. A. Moment." Said Giotto. "Before you two fighting-idiots do something stupid, take that far away from this mansion, if you two make some more damage or even it's just a scratch, I'm making you two pay with your own money."

"Fine." The two said.

Then, the other guardians came.

"Oh~ we have guests?" Said Asari, giggling.

"What? Kids, kids and more kids?" Said Lampo.

"Bless us all! Two Alaudes and two Cozartos!" Exclaimed Knuckle.

And so, they eat and chat merrily, the adults explained the situation to the others.

"Well, Giotto, this could be fun right? You and your descendant, they and theirs. I wonder how's mine…" Said Asari.

"Asari-nii! I'll tell you, your descendant is my friend! He's kind and cheerful, he's just like Asari-nii!" Said Tsuna.

"Really? I hope I get to meet him soon." Smiled Asari.

And suddenly, Hibari's side effects poof away.

"Eh? Reborn, maybe your side effect is gone too." Said Tsuna.

"Hmm….. Not yet." Said Reborn, still in his deep voice.

"How's Kaa-san…and everyone else?" Asked Tsuna. "And…. How long I was gone..?"

"Everyone's fine… You're still caring as always." Smirked Reborn. "And you were gone for a day."

"What..? But it's nearly a week here! This is caused by the bazooka right?"

"Yes…. That Giannini and his upgrades….. I'm going to kill him for that." Said Reborn, and Tsuna sweat dropped. "Hey Tsuna, don't you have side effects besides the kid's body?"

"I don't know, I never thought we would have side effects other than that….." Replied Tsuna.

"You don't feel any different? Huh… Dame-Tsuna is always one…" Grinned Reborn.

"Hey, I can't help it you know… But I did feel different about something." Pouted Tsuna.

"Okay everyone, if anyone comes across a lookalike, bring them to me." Said Giotto "And Cozarto will be staying here, our descendants shall stay with us in our rooms, same goes for all of you if you ever come across yours."

To Giotto's surprise and pleasure, no one complained the idea. _'Seems like it's because of Tsuna-kun, without him, someone would be complaining by now.'_

After lunch, most of them went back to work, leaving Alaude, G, Giotto, and Cozarto to take the time travelers for a tour.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone pleased with this chapter? I hope you all are, anyway, the others would come shortly in a few more chapters (probably 5 if I get a fit of fun). Is it good? It was fun (as well as weird) writing Alaude and Hibari so caring~ Oh man..I'm gonna get bitten to death and handcuffed…. Anyway, let's meet again in the next chapter~ Ciao ciao~~<strong>

**Review Please? Thank you! =)**


	14. Vongola Pillow Fight: Illusion Mix

**Ciaossu everyone! Here's the next chapter about the young time travelers (hitman included). Thanks to the kind people who have reviewed and/or liked my story! I'm really happy about that. I'm sorry that I updated a little later than usual. And if there's any questions about the story or if you have any ideas to improve it, don't hesitate to ask/suggest! Although, I might not use the suggested idea. So then, I won't keep you all waiting with notes and stuff..**

**Sorry for any grammar errors! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kateikyoshi Hittman Ribon!**

**Please Enjoy This Chapter of Little Vongola, Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_It was quite a surprise for both Tsu-kun and the Primo family, having little time travelers coming…_

"_Okay everyone, if anyone comes across a lookalike, bring them to me." Said Giotto "And Cozarto will be staying here, our descendants shall stay with us in our rooms, same goes for all of you if you ever come across yours."_

_To Giotto's surprise and pleasure, no one complained the idea. 'Seems like it's because of Tsuna-kun, without him, someone would be complaining by now.'_

_After lunch, most of them went back to work, leaving Alaude, G, Giotto, and Cozarto to take the time travelers for a tour…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Vongola Pillow Fight: Illusion Mix<strong>_

"So then everyone.. Let's show these new kids a tour around the mansion." Said Giotto to the small group.

"Right, if you need me Primo, I'll be doing my work." Said G, he had remembered some work to do.

"Okay~" Respond Giotto as G ran off to his workroom, he then turned and again facing the group. "Remember what I said, **your** descendant, **your** responsibility."

"I'll take this little 'carnivore' with me then…." Huffed the aloof Cloud guardian of the Primo family, and he walked away while pulling Hibari with him. Hibari doesn't seemed to mind, as long as that he can get away from the huge herbivore's party.

"Emm….Okay…..You take him for a tour…I guess…" Said Giotto, and he sweat dropped. "By the way Tsuna-kun, where's your young baby friend?"

Tsuna heard it and immediately knew who he was talking about – Reborn. "Emm… He went out for a walk, I think."

"Well I guess it's just us four people." Said Cozarto, who was holding Enma's hand, and then he smiled at Enma. "And the tourist is this little guy."

Enma just smiled shly.

"Come on Enma-kun! I'll show you around too!" Smiled Tsuna, and Enma smiled back.

"Alright, first this is Lampo's bedroom." Said Giotto, and he pointed at a door with a Thunder symbol on it.

"And across the room is a bathroom, and another room here is his workroom." Continued Giotto.

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile In a Certain Room-<em>

Reborn called Giannini again.

"Hey, Giannini, Spanner, Shoichi… How long is fixing that bazooka again…?" Asked Reborn.

"Well emm… About few days…." Said Shoichi.

"Juudaime! Where's Juudaime! Is he okay Reborn-san?" Asked Gokudera, who was in the room.

"Tsuna said the time here had passed one week after he was sent here by the bazooka, and only one day has passed in the present time." Said Reborn, ignoring a very worried Storm.

"Oh! That's quite nice, time pasts slower here then." Replied Giannini happily, while Spanner and Shoichi continued their work.

"Well…We'll stuck here for a month or so of the past until you guys get that bazooka working." Said Reborn. "So hurry and fix it!"

"Y-Yes Reborn-san! We'll finish our work quickly… I think we should cut the line now." Said Giannini, readying a spanner for Spanner.

"Yes, I agree, so then, contact us if anything goes up." Said Reborn, and they cut the line out.

* * *

><p><em>-Back to The Group-<em>

"And this is Alaude's room!" Explained Giotto, he and the other two had almost finished taking Enma for the tour of this floor, this room was the last room of the second floor.

"The other floors are whether butlers' and/or maids' resting rooms, extra workrooms, guestrooms, meeting hall, dining halls, party rooms, closets, store rooms, a special greenhouse-like room, library, living room, lobby…." Said Cozarto.

"And other rooms you can think of!" Continued Tsuna.

"Wow….This place is huge..." Gasped Enma as he heard about the different rooms.

"Oh! Giotto-nii, let's take him to the garden!" Said Tsuna, he remembered that the garden is really beautiful.

"Okay~ Come on you two big and little Cozarto." Said Giotto.

So the four people went to the gardens, and had a mouth wide opened Enma as a prize, he sees that the garden is the most beautiful ever, flowers blooming everywhere, trees and bushes surrounding the mansion, small animals scurrying around, it was indeed a lovely place to relax, there're fountains, and a large pond nearby, there was also a dojo-like place.

Then…As time passes, the sun went down. They went back indoors and had dinner…. And after that…

"Okay~ Cozarto, your room and Enma-kun's room is this one." Said Giotto and he opened a door and showed the two Shimon(s). "It's quite comfortable, you stayed here before so you know very well~."

"We'll be in our room if you need us!." And he and Tsuna went to their room, readying for slumber time, they then came back to check on them.

"So how's everything Cozarto, good?" Asked Giotto, he was in his nightwear.

"Enma-kun!" Smiled Tsuna as his head popped out from behind of Giotto, he too, was in his nighwear, he and Enma then both sat on the bed, which was pretty big for them, they were chatting merrily. The two adults too, talked, but outside the balcony of the room.

"So Giotto, do you believe the tale they said? About the future…." Asked Cozarto while looking up the beautiful night sky.

"I'm not sure myself, I treated Tsuna-kun like a dear little relative of mine, maybe he really is my relative, my emm…future relative, he looks like me anyway." Replied Giotto.

"I couldn't believe it at first, even though young Tsuna-kun resembles you….." Said Cozarto. "Do you think time travelling is even possible?"

"Maybe….Maybe not, it's the future we're talking about, anything can happen." Said Giotto, feeling the cool night's breeze.

"Do the other guardians believe them?" Cozarto asked again.

"No clue, they didn't tell me much about their thoughts of the 'truth' Tsuna-kun said." Said Giotto. "They might believe him, and they might not."

"Oh….Anyway, let's go back into the room, the breeze is getting chilly." Suggested Cozarto. "The winter's breeze huh…"

Giotto nodded, and so they went back in, they then saw something that caught their eyes….Tsuna and Enma were just talking and having fun a minute ago…But now…..

"Hey Enma-kun! Take…that!" Giggled Tsuna as he suddenly threw a large soft pillow at Enma, which surprised him.

"Argh! ***PUFF***" Exclaimed Enma when the pillow hit his face, he couldn't defend himself from the sudden 'attack'.

The pillow fell off Enma's face, leaving a funny shocked face expression behind. Tsuna laughed at his hilarious expression, the two adults blinked of what happened, but they just stood there, eager to know the young red head's response. Then, Enma laughed and he took two pillows and hurled them at Tsuna, Tsuna just narrowly escaped the two pillows. Before the two standing Primo(s) could do anything else, they were hit by the two pillows – Jackpot! The two children saw what happened, and childishly screamed out of laughter, giggling non-stop. The two victims stared and grinned to each other, and they smiled devilishly at the two gigglers, they came closer and closer and both flung the pillows at Tsuna and Enma. They were hit! When they grabbed the pillows off their faces, they knew – It was **WAR TIME**.

"Hahahaha, Enma-kun, let's hurry and grab some pillows and cushions." Said Tsuna, while avoiding some flying pillows.

"Okay~ Woah! Watch out!" Said Enma, he too, avoiding the pillows.

Then, the whole room was filled with flying pillows and cushions being hurled, the two teams seemed to be enjoying this Pillow War. The Primo(s) were hit several times, because of their adult bodies. As for the young Decimo(s), well they never got hit. Just then, there was a knock on the door, but they were too busy hurling pillows at each other that they didn't heard it, and the door opened.

"Primo, I knocked but no one replied so I came in myself." Said G. "I guessed that you might be here with Cozarto…..Wait…W-What the… What are you four doing?"

***No Response***

"HELLO! Earth to four of you!" Yelled G, but he was still ignored by them.

And so then, a pillow was accidentally hurled at G, causing him to have veins popping out, he angrily threw the pillow, but since he wasn't looking and he threw it so randomly, it hit Tsuna, who was innocently sitting with Enma on the bed watching Cozarto and Giotto having a chat, they had ended the pillow war for a rest. The force was quite big, making Tsuna flew back a little, it did hurt a bit to Tsuna, and then Tsuna's eyes begin to be teary. Immediately the other three glared at G, who was nervously standing by the door, not knowing what would happen to him, he was going to comfort and apologize to Tsuna then scramble out of the room, but he was too nervous to do anything. Then the trio's eyes gleamed and they took pillows and cushions and hurled them at G, he sweat dropped. G immediately yelled out multiple apologizes. Enma went to see Tsuna was okay, so he left the G-hitting to the two adults.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Asked Enma.

"Yeah, thanks Enma-kun~" Smiled Tsuna.

"Ow! I said, Ow! I was sorry, Ow!" Yelped G, trying to avoid the pillows, but he wasn't really successful of that, so he took a few pillows and hurled at the G-hitters.

Again, another pillow fight has started, just then, three guardians were passing by – Asari, Lampo, and Knukle. They were talking until they noticed the slight opening of the door, and they heard voices too. Out of curiosity, they opened the door and peeped in, only being greeted by pillows flying from nowhere. "Oof!" Exclaimed the three. G noticed them, and he made a stop signal to the other two, although they stopped, but G still got one last hit.

"So…Mind telling us what are you all doing?" Asked Knuckle.

"Yeah, having pillows greeting us is weird you know…" Said Lampo.

"Well…You should ask Primo and Cozarto, they know more about things." Said G, and they turned to the Primo(s).

"Err….Well….We saw the kids playing…" Started Giotto.

"And two pillows suddenly came flying towards us…..And hits us unexpectedly." Continued Cozarto, and then just as he finished speaking, he was attacked by several pillows, coming from the two kids.

"Oooff!" Exclaimed Cozarto, and then he pretended that he was dying. "Tsuna-kun! Enma-kun! WHY…! WHY….! G-Giotto….revenge for me…" And then he collapsed on the bed which had Tsuna and Enma on it and he lied there, unmoving.

"Come on, you guys join in, it's quite fun playing with kids once in awhile." Said Giotto, he was picking up a pillow and was about to throw it.

Soon, there was another great pillow fight. G was hit several times, and he got angry, so he randomly threw the pillows and cushions, hitting his 'allies' too. Asari was hit, but he just stood there giggled and giggled and had a very funny but lovable smile stuck on his face, he still get hits, and his hat was squashed by the pillow-throwing too. Knuckle was busy punching off pillows away from him, and sneezing **a lot**, because of the feathers from the pillows, Lampo was holding a larger and protective cushion, but he still has hits – behind his back.

"Argh! I'll get you brats for that!" Yelled G, he was again hit.

"Hahahahaha Oof! Hahahahaha…." Laughed Asari, and he continued his laughing.

Outside the bedroom was no one but Daemon Spade passing, he was going to the dining hall to get a glass of water. He heard some laughs and yellings and some other noises from Cozarto and Enma's guestroom. Daemon, like the other previous three guardians, peeped out of curiosity. And…..

"Nufufufufu…They're so childish, playing with kids ***HIT!***..." Said Daemon, he was smack by a flying cushion while talking to himself, the cushion slid off and showed a very red face.

Then, to the others surprise, Daemon joined in, adding illusion pillows and some pineapples and melons and other fruits/vegetables, he also added some very sensitive fruit-shaped dynamite. The whole room was chaos, chaos I tell you, G was hit by a spiky pineapple and he had some scratches on his face, and his eyes twitched after that. Asari was laughing and trying hard to avoid the flying items, but he got hit by a large-sized broccoli, he felt dizzy (still smiling) and he knocked down G, then fainted on top of a surprised Cozarto, crushing him. Tsuna and Enma was busy throwing pillows too, each of them hit the adults successfully, no matter who it was, Enma was hit by some cherries and Tsuna was hit by beans.

Knuckle was hit by a fruit-shaped dynamite, the dynamites created by Daemon was special, they doesn't explode and hurt people, but explode and makes some juicy mess on top of the victim, so Knuckle's pear-like dynamite left a pear flavor mess on Knuckle's face. Giotto was trying to avoid and throw at the same time, but he was covered by tomatoes, so he doesn't seemed to be avoiding successfully. Lampo, on the other hand, was buried inside a huge pile of fruits and vegetables, he was wailing loudly inside the mountain and waving his arm – which was the only part of him not buried. As for the illusionist himself, well he was hit by his own illusions too – some spinach, some slices of watermelons, a leek, cabbages and bananas.

Meanwhile at the mansion entrance…. Alaude was back from his mission.

"Hn? What are they doing…" Said Alaude, he heard slight sounds coming from the guestroom, since his room was pass that guestroom, he might as well check it out.

As the light blonde male went upstairs and went to his room's direction, the more closer he is, the more louder the noises were. He walked by the guestroom, and also because off curiosity, he opened the door, but only greeted by honeydew melons and some kiwi-fruits. Angry, he grabbed someone near – who was Daemon. And he handcuffed him, randomly reaching out his hand and grabbed some fruits/vegetables and he smacked them on Daemon's face, squishing the fruits/vegetables on the illusionist's face. One of the items was a fruit-bomb and ***KA-BOOM* **went the fruity strawberry-dynamite, leaving both the melon-head and skylark a dreadful mess.

"Woah! You know, Cozarto, we keep getting hits….." Said Giotto, still trying to avoid hits.

"Yes…and this innocent pillow-fight has turned into chaos… fruits' mess and vegetables everywhere." Replied Cozarto, and he got kissed by a lemon.

"Even some of the pillows have flown outside at the hallway….Oh dear God! Fruits' mess and vegetables? MY MANSION! No wait that's not right, the messes are in this room…..COZARTO AND ENMA-KUN'S GUESTROOM!" Whined Giotto and he sulked while taking some mushrooms that have magically grown in the room and threw them at G, Lampo, and Alaude's direction.

G had a mushroom flown to his mouth, the mushroom was quite poisonous and although G didn't eat or tasted it, he already was lying on the floor. Lampo's head was knocked by one, and he cried out loud. Alaude was quick, he used a shield to block the **big **mushroom**, **and that shield happens to be Daemon, that made the Mist popped out a few veins.

Further away from this now-chaotic guestroom, was little Hibari Kyoya in Alaude's room, he yawned and was about to sleep, until he heard noises, and those noises were disturbing his beauty-sleep. Hibari hopped off the bed and went to the direction of the noises, he wanted to bite whoever or whatever to death for making the noises. And so he turned the doorknob and opened the door, the first thing he heard was…

"Hibari-san! Look out! There's a large-sized guava fruit heading for you!" Shouted Tsuna at Hibari, and he made a narrow escape from the hit.

Hibari climbed onto the bed where Tsuna and Enma was.

"Herbivore, what is going on? Explain now or I'll bite you to death." Demanded Hibari, he faced Tsuna, who was blinking.

"W-Well….we're having a…pillow fight?" Smiled Tsuna sheepishly.

"How can a simple innocent pillow fight could have fruits and veggies flying all over?" Asked Hibari emotionlessly.

"Emm….." Whispered Tsuna, scratching his head, he doesn't know how to explain those to the deadly Namimori head-prefect.

Suddenly a mango was about to hit Tsuna, Hibari saw that coming and he took his tonfas out and knocked the mango away from Tsuna, who had cringed for safety, he was prepared to be hit by the mango.

"Huh….? Oh thank you Hibari-san! Thank you." Bowed Tsuna repeatly.

"Herbivore….you don't need to thank me…" Huffed Hibari, and he moved his head just in time to avoid a hit from a sliced papaya.

After awhile, Hibari just sat there peacefully with the other two youngsters. Now all the guardians are there, they don't seem to be aiming for kids, they only aim for adults instead.

"Hey you ***avoid* **flute freak! ***avoid* **Don't keep ***avoid* **throwing fruits ***avoid*** at me!" Yelled G in a rage, and he still kept throwing items at Giotto, his face was covered by fruits and hit by veggies thrown by Asari and Giotto– which was soft peaches and onions.

"Hahahahaha…" Laughed Asari, he had revived from his faint awhile ago.

"DON'T! Don't hit me! ***Splat***" Exclaimed Lampo, he had held up a 'STOP' hand-sign but he was still hit – by a grape.

"God please save me from these peas… They're chasing after me!" Ran Knuckle, with dozens of peas flying behind him.

"Giotto, save me! There're several eggplants aiming for me!" Said Cozarto, trying to find a place to hide.

"How can I ***avoid* **save you if I ***avoid* **can't save ***avoid* **myself?" Said Giotto, busying avoiding hits sent by G and throwing some onions back at him.

Meanwhile, Alaude and Daemon were having a one-on-one battle. Most of their 'weapons' are fruit-bombs, so you can say it's very messy. None of them made a successful hit, for they both are very good.

After a long 'war', the adults were exhausted, and they ended the war, by force for Daemon and Alaude. The illusion messes were gone, much to some guardians' surprise, they were so busy throwing items that they didn't even noticed, and the pillows and cushions are back into their places. They then sat on some sofas, chairs, Daemon and Alaude stood by the wall, and the Primo(s) sat on the wide bed.

"Well….That was pretty fun." Smiled Asari.

"I guess…but I got hit a lot…." Said G, with a small scowl.

"It's actually nice to play kid's games…." Said Knuckle, resting on a chair.

"I have enough games for one day…" Whined Lampo, he was tired of running around avoiding, but was kind of fun, although he didn't admit that.

"Hey Primo, so was that fun for you?" Said G, he turned to Giotto. But…. He was answered by some slight snores

Giotto and Cozarto had already slept, they were tired out. And each of them having their descendants near them. Giotto was sleep-cuddling Tsuna like a teddy bear, he was gentle so Tsuna didn't even stir, both of them were sleeping soundly. As for Cozarto and Enma, they were nearly the same, except Cozarto didn't warped Enma like Giotto did to Tsuna, Enma somehow had his head on top of Cozarto's stomach like a pillow, and in return Cozarto lays his hand on top of Enma's. The other guardians smiled of this peaceful moment, even the too fighting freaks smirked. Alaude went to a comfy sofa nearby, it had a sleeping Hibari on it, he surprising flew to the sofa from the bed. He gently picked up the sleeping carnivore and went near the door, G signaled everyone to go out very **quietly**. Quietly whispering good night to the sleepers, they all left the Primo(s) with their Decimo(s) to stay in dreamland and went to their own rooms….

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So was it good enough? Sorry for a later update…. I was going to upload yesterday, but I couldn't finish the story in time…. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter! I know that the title seemed unfitting, but I'll change it once I have a fine new title. Please keep on reading my storystories! Ciao Ciao~**

**Small note: If any of you were wondering why I've always used skylark for Alaude, well it was because when I first wrote the story, I didn't know what 'skylark' actually means, so I searched the web and found a bird, who's scientific(?) name was very near Alaude's name (It was Alauda arvensis). And I used that for Alaude, even though Hibari is also one. So I hope none of you readers minded that!**

**Review Please? Thank you very much for reading and/or reviewing!**


End file.
